


A New Start

by bluebutterfly2006



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Supernatural
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Mystery, Romance, Sailor Moon Classic, Sexual Content, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebutterfly2006/pseuds/bluebutterfly2006
Summary: This Sailor Moon story takes place after the battle of Galaxia. Are the girls free from evil scum? Who are these 3 women? Are they friends or foe?In all the mists of things two handsome hunters; the Winchesters come by.  What secrets are hidden and revealed?Note: This story is a crossover between Sailor Moon and the show, Supernatural.





	1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. This story was my very first fanfiction story that I wrote/published. I want to apologized for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Now, I must let you all know that this is a Sailor Moon and Supernatural Crossover story. Enjoy.

**_Original date published and website:_** 1/14/2014 - fanfiction(dot)com

**Disclaimer :**  I do  **NOT**  own _**Sailor Moon**_ OR _**Supernatural.**_

**Rated:**  M

**Warning:**  Sexual Content!

**Recap of Summary:** This Sailor moon story takes place after the battle of Galaxia.. Are the girls free from evil scum? Who are these 3 women? Are they friends or foe? In all the mists of things two handsome hunters; the Winchesters come by. What secrets are hidden and revealed?

 

 

                                  **A New Start**

                                   *****Chapter 1*****

 

"Serena?! Serena, it's almost noon sweetheart. Are you gonna to get out of bed today?" Mrs Tsukino hollered towards her daughter's room. I wonder why that girl always sleeps in so late, when she goes to bed so early." She said, and sighed. "I just don't get it."

"Oh- NOOOO! MOM! I'm going to be late for sure! The girls won't forgive me for this." Serena said, in rush to put something on besides her bunny pj's. "Luna?! Luna?" Serena asked, as she looked for her cat companion.

Suddenly, it had occurred to her that Luna had stayed at Mina's house for the night. Luna and Artemis had worked their tails off to trained us to fight against Galaxia. They both deserve the rest.

That night was so clear, and very hard to forget. 'The night we fought against our toughest enemy.' Serena jumped back into realty. "Nu-uh-Nope-Not-ta No! I'm not even going to think about it, or anything to do with evil today!" She said, determined. "Today is going to be a evil free day for me – For all of us." She told herself. 

"Bye mom! I see you later!" She told her mother within fingertips reaching the door knob.

"Hold on young lady! You're not leaving this house, til you tell me exactly what is going on?!" Mrs. Tsukino stated.

Serena stopped in her tracks and turned to face her mother and asked. "Um? What do you mean? Nothing is going on. What makes you think there is?"

"Serena please!" Her mother pleaded and added. "Let me ask you this. Why don't you ever want to stay home? We hardly see you anymore! I know you are a teenager and I did the same when I was your age, but why-"

"Mom, it's not like that. You know the girls and I have been studying hard. We thought, since we have done so well we'd take the opportunity for a break." Serena said, in defense.

"Yes, I suppose. I guess a day off would not hurt. Serena, I just want you to know that if there's anything going on, you can always tell us. We love you very much sweetheart." Her mother said tenderly.

"Don't worry mom, I will." Serena said, as she hugged her mom. She looked down at her watch and realized the time.

"Mom, I am sorry, but I have to go! The girls will not let me hear the end of this. I was suppose to pick whether to go to the movies or the mall."

Well, you better not keep them waiting." Her mom said, strictly.

Serena nodded and in a flash she was gone, leaving her mother shaking her head. The only response Mrs. Tsukino had was, "That girl."

Meanwhile, like usual everyone was waiting on Serena to show up. The Crown was very quiet today, since their favorite waiter was not there.

"Poor Andrew!" Lita said sadly, finally the first one to speak. The silence was starting to bother her.

"Yeah, I sure hope he gets to feeling better," added Raye.

"The Arcade is just not the same when he's not around." Darien commented.

"Wow the flu? It's so hard to believe. That man hardly gets sick?" Lita said, astonished.

"I'm afraid it is spreading rapidly this year." Amy pointed out.

"Maybe we should call him and-"

"No, it's okay Mina. I talked to him the other night and he is doing a lot better." Darien quickly mentioned.

"Okay. Since things are back to normal, for now. I say let's just try to enjoy it, while we can." Mina said, relieved. The girls agreed and went back to slurping their milkshakes... Until Raye spoke.

"Where is that Meatball head? She's not a Sailor Scout she's a fail-er scout! I can't believe her sometimes!"

"Go easy on her!" Raye" Lita said defensively." After all, she did save our butts!"

"Fine! I just hate waiting!" Raye said still angry." She's always late!"

"Yes, this is true. She might at times klutz out or be late, but in the end she has pulled through. Serena has always been there to save us. So how bout we led up some?" Amy spoken wisely and soft. 

Everyone starred at her as she put her book down on the table and begun to slurp on her milkshake.

The girls all glanced down and started to remember what all Serena had done for them in the past.

"Amy's right!" Agreed Mina. "And besides Serena and Darien needs our support now. I'm wishing lots of luck for Darien that he doesn't get squash like a bug." She said in a giggle.

"Darien?! Darien?" Amy asked, loudly. Finally, she had to tabbed him on the shoulder.

"Um? What?" Darien asked, and noticed everyone was staring right at him."I'm sorry girls, I was just thinking..."

"You was thinking how Serena and you are going to tell her parents the truth. That you're more than a tutor?" Amy stated.

"Is it that obvious?" Darien asked, while the girls nodded. "We"ll figure something out." He replied, and chuckled nervously.

"That's the biggest battle yet!" Lita replied. "Her parents are very sensitive about Serena. Of course, I would be too."

"Serena's mom understands and listen's more than her dad. Her father... Well, he's gets furious when a boy's name is mentioned in the same sentence as Serena's." Luna said.

"Luna, they are going to have to tell Serena's parents the entire truth and that they are more than friends. So, there's no hurt feeling's" Artemis said.

"Oh, Artemis please be patience!" Luna commented.

"I am, but you know that the girls can't get a break, and when they do it's like for seconds it seems. Serena and Darien needs to tell her parents their dating." Artemis suggested.

"Don't worry, Artemis." Darien assured him" We are most definitely telling her parents about us dating."

"Yeah, Artemis don't worry so hard about it," Mina chimed in.

"And besides, I haven't had any visions so far, so good." Raye said with a thumbs up. "So, it's a good time to tell them without no interruptions."

"Hi Darien! Hi guys!" Serena shouted their way and then took a seat besides Darien.

"Hi!" They all replied together to Serena.

"You're late meatball head!" Raye remarked, crossed.

"All go and stuff it Raye!" Serena sniped back.

"Don't even start you two! We don't have time for it today!" Darien said, aggravated.

"Darien?" Serena asked, wounded.

The girls looked at one another and then back at the couple. Then, Darien said calmly. 

"Serena, we must be serious about this."

"Oh, oh alright." Serena said in a huff that made her bangs fly up and back down.

"Serena, we have been together for a long time now. Um. Have you ever spoken of me to your parents?" Darien questioned.

"Yes, Darien I have- but only as my tutor. " Serena eyed at the girls and said."Our tutor."

"Uh huh." Darien said. "This might take a while to sort out."

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." Serena said, while patting his hand.

Serena looked down at the almost melted chocolate milkshake and a frown grew upon her face. Darien seen this and said. "The milkshake is yours, Serena. I got it for you and well it's-"

"It's okay." Then, she started slurping it. "Yummy," she replied.

Everyone went back to their own little world.

'It was so nice to not think of how to beat the enemy for once,' Serena thought. Just think about "normal" things was odd. Maybe I should go back and talk to mom to get on her good side. Maybe that will help if...

"Hey guys maybe you should go on without me?!" Serena suggested, decisive.

"What?" The girls and Darien said together, confused.

"I think, I will discuss us to mom." She said, as she turned to Darien. "Alone. To see how they will react." Darien nodded in agreement.

"I agree." Amy said. "It might help with you coming to them, they may take it easier. Especially, your mom. I know she worries like my mom does.

"That she does," Serena admitted.

"I think you should too." Lita said, agreeable.

"Just think. If they kick you out. You can always move in with Darien. Since you stayed there half the time anyways. So romantic..." Mina said, in joke and starry eyed.

"Mina, let's keep that under wraps for right now." Darien replied, fearful.

"As long as Serena doesn't goof and say something like that or scout stuff. Then, things should be alright." Raye said, kidding as well.

"Thanks for your encouragement, Raye!" Serena said, sadly. "I guess I should be going. I'll let you guys know how it goes. That is, if I'm not grounded."

"Good luck!" The girls said, cheerful.

"Please do let us know?!" Mina said serious.

Serena and Darien got up from the booth that they were seating at, and headed toward the sliding doors to the outside. Serena overheard the girls discussed whether the mall or movie to go to. They all took a vote and of course,  a tie. In doing so, made Serena chuckled out loud.

"What's so funny?" Darien inquired.

"The girls voted and it was a tie. I'm always the tie breaker...In everything." Serena said in a grin. Darien give a light laugh. In a solemn tone, he said.

"Serena, I love you more than anything.Your parents do need to know about us. I mean everything. But first, we will just start out telling them we are dating."

"I love you too Darien. They will. I just hope everything goes alright." Serena said, worried. To get the feeling to settled, she asked. "Are you off tomorrow?"

"Yes, why do ask?"

"I thought about you coming by and introducing yourself. What do you think?" Serena asked.

"Sounds good. Don't worry! Everything will be alright." Darien said, in comfort.

Serena looked at him with a brood expression and uttered. "Well, I better go and get this over with."

"It be alright. Please call me to let me know how it goes and IF they want me to stop by?" Darien told her.

"I will!" Serena said, joyful.

"And Serena?" Darien questioned.

"Yes?" Serena asked.

"If your parents happens to kick you out of the house, you are welcome to move in with me." Darien said

"Oh, Darien! Thank you, but I kinda hope they don't be-"

Darien interrupted her by giving her a sweetest kiss, before she could even finished her sentence.

"Good bye!" They both rejoined to one another. Then, Serena whirled around and headed towards home.

_**~More to come~** _


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Start**

  ******* Chapter 2 *******

 

Serena gave out a big sigh. This might be the last time she viewed her home.

'Here goes nothing!' Serena thought, as she slipped into the house and shut the door. Serena noticed that her mom's shoes was still here and she give out a loud, "yes". Then, out of nowhere her mom stood staring at her daughter with a puzzled expression. From the looks of Mrs. Tsukino apron, she had been in the kitchen all day.

"Serena, dear are you okay?" Her mother asked. "I thought you was out with the girls?"

"I was mom, but something came up." Serena stated.

"Oh.. Like what? Is everything alright? " Mrs. Tsukino questioned.

"I need to tell you something. It's nothing bad. Just need a chit chat. Where's dad and Sammy?" Serena asked.

"Alright, head into the living room and I'll be in just a minute. Sammy went to a friend's house, and your father is still at work." Mrs. Tsukino called out from the kitchen.

Serena went into the living room and seated herself on the love-seat. Minutes later, her mom was settled besides her daughter.

"Now, tell me what's on your mind?" Mrs Tsukino inquired.

Serena took in a breath and let it out quickly. Then, she asked. "Mom, do you remember Darien Shields?"

"Um...Yes, he's your and the girl's tutor?!" Is there something wrong?" Her mother continued to asked.

"Well... Um...It's like...Uh..." Serena glimpsed at her mother and quickly said, "We're together- We're dating".

"WHAT? YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE STUDYING AND KEEP GOOD GRADES UP-NOT FINDING A BOYFRIEND!!!" Mrs. Tsukino said, angrily.

"Please, mom give him a chance?! He's a nice guy! How about waiting til you meet him and then you can decide for yourself? Please?" Serena begged her mother.

"Oh, alright." Mrs. Tsukino answered, defeated.

Serena smiled and replied, "He's off tomorrow,  would that work?"

"Okay, Serena." Her mother uttered with a puzzle look. "But you have to tell your father after supper."

"That should be interesting mom. You know how dad can be! He'll have a cow!"

"Serena!" Mrs. Tsukino vocalized.

"Well... Mom, you have any ideas how do get dad in a good mood? So, he want suspect anything?" Serena asked.

"Of course I do. I'm making one of your dads' favorite dishes for supper tonight."

The two women glanced at another and then Serena announced, "I'll go set the table."

 

* * *

 

 

After supper, the three had seated themselves in the living room.

"Hun, that was an amazing meal!" Mr. Tsukino said. "But where's Sammy?"

"Thank -you, Dear! Sammy is at a friend's house." Mrs. Tsukino replied.

"Serena, do you feel alright? You barely touch your food?" Mr. Tsukino inquired, worried.

"I'm fine dad, really." Serena said and gulped real big. She really didn't know how to bring the subject up. Serena instantly viewed at her mother for some help. Her dad was such in a cheerful mood, she hate to ruin it.

"Dear? Serena has something she wants to talk to you about," Mrs. Tsukino mentioned.

"Really? What's that?" Mr. Tsukino asked, curiously and observed his daughter.

Serena took in a deep breath and exhaled. Followed by, she asked." Dad, do you remember Darien Shields?"

"Yes, I do. He's your tutor as well as your friend's too. Why do you ask? What is going on?"

"Well-Um- We're dating. He-We -was wanting to know if it was alright to come by tomorrow? To introduce himself the proper way? " Serena responded, hastily. 

There was compete silence in the Tsukino house hold. Serena's father finally said something.

"WHAT?"  He said loudly. "I forbid you to date, you know the rules!"

"Dear, lets' at-least talk to this fellow, first. You never know, you may like him." Advised his wife.

"Mrs. Done and myself will meet this boy, but if I don't like him... You will break up with him young lady!"

"Dad, please! I don't think, I can't just break up with him just like that. Just wait to meet him." Serena retorted.

"Yes, I agree with Serena. Dear, it would be hard for her to do that. If he's not approval then, we will discuss it." Mrs. Tsukino suggested.

By now, Serena's father was standing up and looking out the window. 

"Very well." Mr. Tsukino said and added with angry in his voice. "Tell him to be here at two pm. Sharp! Not a minute late!"

"I will tell him," Serena said, while she got up to make a needed phone call.

"Hi Darien...Yeah it went alright...I guess...Can't stay on here long..But dad said to come by tomorrow at two pm sharp." Serena giggled and then said. "Yep I know.. Good luck..Miss and love you too.. See you then.. K.. Bye." Serena hung up the phone and led out a breath and next said. "Oh, tomorrow is sure going to be interesting."

 

* * *

 

 

Andrew had seated himself up. 'Damn this flu! Why him?' It's been a week now that he had to been "chain" to this bed and the walls were getting to him. He sighed.. 'I should have got a flu shot!' He provoked in his thoughts.

Immediately,  the phone started to ring and he pick it up. In a scratchy voice said. "Hello? Hi Darien!..You are?- Um, I don't know...Good luck...I feel a little better, but still lousy...Thanks...Okay...Bye."

Darien and Andrew had been friends for a very long time.. It just figures that when they had time off from saving the world he'd be sick. Yes, he knew about what they did and he appreciated it very much. 'Wow!' He thought, surprised. 'Darien is going to meet Serena's parents. Boy that should be interesting!' Andrew wondered, as he instantly went back to sleep.

 

**_Sorry, that this Chapter is short. More to come._ **


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Start**

***Chapter 3***

 

Serena woke up and her clock read seven minutes after seven in the morning.

"Great!" Serena spoken out loud. She was in dread of today and hope it went by fast. "I really hope things turn out alright," she told herself.

Serena headed downstairs and at the bottom step she could smell the bagels that her mom had made. She walked over to the table and grabbed one.

"Mmm! Ouch. Hot!" She mumbled. 'I'm so hungry,' she thought. 

After Serena finished her bagel, she went back upstairs to do her homework. Even though, yesterday was Friday it sure didn't feel like it. 

Luna walked into the room and was stunned.

"Serena doing homework?" Luna questioned, confusedly. She quickly jumped up on the table. Serena was indeed doing her homework.

"Yes, Luna?! Now, please hush!" Serena remarked annoyed, as she shushed her cat companion.

"Oh.- Wow Serena! Okay, then. I'll let you finish." Luna replied, still shocked.

"Luna, if you give someone a chance they will surprise you." Serena stated, in a suggestion manner.

"You can say that again!" Luna replied. 

Next, she went back out of the room to let Serena complete her work.

Once that was done, Serena glanced up at her black kitty clock.

"What? It's just nine am?! Damn it!" She said, annoyed. "Today is going by so slow. I really hope that dad doesn't show off Miss Done!"

Miss Done was dad's shotgun handed down to son to son. Serena got up and searched through her closet for the short sleeve greenish dress. The dress was the right length, not too short and the top wasn't too low. Not one of her favorite's, but would do, for tonight. Following her long bath, she went back downstairs and took a seat at the table and sighed heavily.

"What's the matter Serena?" Her mother asked.

"Oh, Mom, I wish it was over with!" Serena said sadly.

"I know dear. Don't worry, everything will be alright!" Mrs. Tsukino said in a comfort tone.

Serena sighed another time.

The hours passed sluggish, Serena tried to keep herself busy. She had read all her comics and played her old Sailor V video games and even ate her snack slowly. She even read a book.

Eventually, the clocked read the time that Serena had been in wait for.

"Finally!" Serena said, as she glanced up at the clocked that read two o'clock.

Not a minute late, they heard a door bell.

"Here, we go!" Serena said, as she got up to answer it. She already know who it was. Her mother had started on the tea and treats. While her father pretended to read the newspaper peeking up every few minutes. She opened the door and there stood a man with ebony hair that fell into his face and  dreamy blue eyes. He wore blue jeans and a button up dark green shirt. Serena smiled at him and he returned one back.

"Hello, Mr. Shields! Please, come in?!" Serena commented.

"Y-Thank you, Miss!" Darien replied back.

Serena giggled nervously, as she offer him a seat in the living room. Then, she  seated besides him. She witnessed Darien's fidgeting.

Mrs. Tsukino brought the tea and treats and sat them on the coffee table that was between the couple and her parents.

"Help yourself, I know Serena will!" Mrs. Tsukino said, while she poured them four cups of tea.

"Thanks, mom!" Serena said and tried not to gulf down a treat.

"Thank-You Mrs. and Mr. Tsukino for letting me come to your beautiful home." Darien said, gently.

"Your very welcome. I'm so glad we are finally meeting Serena's man!" Mrs. Tsukino joked.

"Wwhhat?" Serena asked, "Are you feeling alright mom?"

"Yes, I am. Serena, I know what true love is when I see it." Her mother continued. "So, Mr. Shields how is our daughter doing with her study's?"

"Please, you can call me Darien. Serena is making B's and her weakest is math, but we're working on it" He answered, smoothly.

"I'm so glad she is doing much better!" Mrs. Tsukino replied with ease and then asked, "Did you hear that, Hun?"

This made Mr. Tsukino uncomfortable. He squirmed in his chair and made the newspaper make racket. Next, he put it down and had the reply of, "rain tomorrow". Mr. Tsukino turned and looked at Darien. "I just want to ask you one question!"

"Yes, Mr. Tsukino?" Darien asked.

"Is my daughter pregnant?"

Everyone gasped and Serena let out, "Dad!"

"NO! No, Mr. Tsukino!" Darien answered, skittishly.

"Uh-Huh, I see. Isn't she a little young for you?" Serena's dad questioned.

"Please sir, just listen. Serena isn't pregnant. But I do love her so!" Darien replied, and then continued with. "To me, it doesn't matter about the age as long as she loves me for me. Serena will always have my heart."

"Listen dad, I'm not pregnant. Yes, I love Darien  with all my heart, which he's the keeper of." Serena said, confessedly.

In the spark of the moment, Darien took Serena's hand and bend down on one knee and said. "Serena, you make me the happiest man in the world if you would... Serena Tsukino, will you be my wife?"

"Um..Darien, you already-" Serena whispered, in only the couple could hear.

"Please, Serena?" Darien asked, he ignored her and pressured her to answered the question.

"YES! Yes, Darien I will!" Serena said, cheerfully and hugged him, then sneak in a quick kiss.

"Yay! There's going to be a wedding!" Mrs. Tsukino said happily. She turned to Darien and added. "From now on, you can call me mom too!" With that Serena's mom headed back into the kitchen.

Darien nodded and looked at Mr. Tsukino, because he wasn't too thrilled about the whole deal. Then, her father spoke.

"Mr. Shields, from here out you are the one to take care of my little girl and do what is best for her. Don't! Well, their is another friend of mine you really don't want to meet! Trust me on that boy!"

"Yes, sir." Darien said seriously. As they shook on it Darien viewed the older man's eyes and noticed a bit of raged and sadness in them.

Mr. Tsukino looked at his blossoming daughter and spoke to her. "My dearest little girl, time has been a thief to us and now someone is stealing our Cinderella." He gave her a hug and in a soft tone, "I love you, my sweet princess!" Next, he went out of the room.

Serena went to the kitchen door and told her mom that they was meeting her other friends. To tell them the good news. Mrs. Tsukino nodded "yes" and the couple went outside to Darien's car. 

Once they was in the car, Darien asked.

"Hey Serena, where is is the ring?-"

Before he could complete his sentence. He watched her retrieved it from her purse. The same purse that she swiftly snatched back in her parent's house. Then, he placed on the left hand of her ring finger.

"Boy, that was a close one! I thought dad was going to burst a blood vessel!" Serena said, relieved.

"It's not over, yet. I think he's still watching us!" Darien pointed out.

"Well, I have nothing to hide!" She said, quickly.

"Really? How many times did the study sessions came out us making love on the kitchen table?"

"It started there, but we made into the bedroom." Serena said in a jest.

"Serena, I don't think your parents need to know that!' He said promptly.

"Heck No! And they won't either!" She stated.

"Let's hope that they don't, because if so, I'm a dead man!"

Serena was in deep thought of what her dad had told her before they left.I know dad is sad for me leaving the nest, but he's not losing me, just gaining another family member. Maybe things will get better, when he thinks it through and mom has time to sit down and talk to him.

"Serena, you do realize that sooner, or later we have to tell them bout the true us?" Darien said, as he glanced at her, and back at the road. "About being King and Queen?!"

"Yes, Darien I know. I'm working on that. Kinda. We'll discuss it later, okay? We need to enjoy this day." Serena mentioned.

"Okay. Yeah, we'll figure something out." He replied, quietly.

Thereupon, the silence came between them.

'You know I really don't blame him for being sensitive,' thought Darien. Most likely I will be like that when our little girl is in the world and at that age. Without even thinking,  Darien reached his hand and place it on Serena's tummy.

"Um.. Darien what are you doing?" Serena asked, confused.

"Sorry Serena. I was thinking about Rini and our future." He then quickly took his hand off her stomach, but she grasped his hand and held hands with him.

"Darien it's normal for us wanting a family right now. We seen the future and liked the outcome, but we must be patience. I miss her as much as you do! We can not rewrite her history." Serena acknowledged. 

"Very true, and I know we will see her someday." Darien said, ecstatic.

"For right now, let's just enjoy this less evil- scum life." Serena said.

"I agree!" Darien replied back.

"Where are we exactly going?" Serena asked, befuddled.

"Don't you remember the party, or the life ball that work was hosting?" Darien asked, concerned.

"No, I don't. The what?" Serena questioned.

"They thought since hospital means life that they would name it that. They are raising money for patients who has cancer."

"Oh, I am sorry, Darien. I forgot. Yes, that is a good cause. But I though that wasn't for a few more weeks." Serena stated.

"Serena, it was a few weeks ago I told you about it!" Darien remarked.

"Ah. Wait, I can't look like this and go to the ball?!" Then, she laughed and said. "I need a fairy godmother."

"Don't worry, it's taken care of. " Darien assured her. "And the girls will be there too."

"Okay. Yay! They will definitely want to know details of what has happen." Serena rejoined and went in deep thought.

'Boy, if her parents only knew who their daughter is the heroine,  Sailor Moon. And him, Tuxedo Mask the man who protects her. Also the other part, them the future King and Queen.' Darien thought and extended with. 'I might get to see another night after we tell them this information, but we will see. We most likely have to take baby steps. There is no way we could hide this!' 

Yet another difficult task to figure out. All part of life...

_**~More to come~** _


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Start**

***Chapter 4***

 

 

Darien put the car in park and went to the other side to open the door for Serena.

"Why thank- you!" She responded, surprised.

"Your welcome!" He replied back in a smile.

Serena looked around and admired how beautiful the place is. A huge brick mansion sat with a circle waterfall fountain in front of it. People passed Serena, dressed in formal clothes and had began to head inside.

Instantaneously,  Serena snapped out of it. She noticed Darien was holding a formal bag.

"This is for you," he said and handed her the bag. "I hope you like it. They have restrooms inside, we better hurry and change."

"Okay- But wait! What about you?" Serena asked, confused.

Darien retrieved another formal bag and unzipped the plastic to show his black tuxedo and said. "Already have it cover."

Serena smiled and then in a question jester. "Where's the mask?" They both laughed at the comment.

The music that played and the echo from people's laughter brought back memories of old times. They went to change into their formal attire. Serena quickly took the biggest stall and locked it. She unzipped the formal bag and took it out. The only words that she could uttered was. "WOW! This is beautiful!" 

The color of the dress is a light blue with forget -me -not flower petals going across her chest. The bottom was fluff out, almost like a princess dress. Serena giggled. She found a small plastic baggie, and a note inside with two blue flowers. The note read:

Thought this dress wouldn't be compete without them. For your buns, Bun. I love you!

"Darien! What am I going to do with you?" She spoke quietly, follow with happy tears that leaked down her checks.

Serena went to the mirror."OH MY!" She replied, shocked.

Then, very rapidly, Serena put the flowers in her buns. She touch up her make up and slipped on the clear sparkle glass heels. How it was so easy to feel like a princess.

"Boy girlie, I do say that dress looks gorgeous. I bet you'll get a fellow tonight!"

Serena turned to the voice, and there stood an elderly woman. The woman has on a red two piece feminine suit top, with a huge peach bow in front. It had long sleeves and at the end had small golden cuffs. Her black feathers from her hat and long red skirt moved back and forth, as she spoke.

"Grandma?!" It was another voice that came to stand next to her. "Grandma, don't scare her! She doesn't even know who you are!" The other, younger woman announced that came into view. She then faced Serena and voiced.

 "I'm so sorry about this! Grandma will start talking to whoever she pleases to."

"It's okay. I really don't mind. My name is Serena Tsukino." She said and offered her hand out to shake.

"Oh, where's my manners? My name is Fancy Goldstone, and you've meet Grandma."

As the girls shook, a familiar scene displayed. They quickly let lose and observed one another, stunned.

"Come along, my granddaughter. One who believes in not making her dreams come true. Helping silly girls get married and get less credit for. Those greedy bitches!"

"Grandma, please! I think your drunk, again. Come, let's get you home!" Fancy said, embarrassed.

"Nah, I can hold my whiskey better than you young-ins!" Grandma replied, confident.

"What did she mean by help girls get married?" Serena asked, curious.

"Oh that! I'm a wedding planner. I'm new to it and the business is a little slow." Fancy stated.

"Really? You might be in luck then. I'm engaged and might need your assistance?!" Serena confessed, in a shy gesture.

"Congrats! Sure!" Fancy said, and reached her a card with her number and address on it." Call me anytime! If you can't reach me, just leave a message."

Then, the women said their goodbyes and headed in different directions. Serena stepped into the ball room, while Fancy and her grandma exited the mansion.

'This place is amazing and beautiful, so many people!' Serena thought. 'I wonder where Darien is?' She flinched when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello, my princess!" Darien announced, as he reach out for her hand.

Serena admitted that he looked more dreamy without the mask.

"Oh, Darien you scared me! I absolutely love this dress! Thank-you, for getting it!" Serena replied, as she grabbed Darien's hand.

"I'm glad you like it." Darien replied, happily and asked, "May we?"

"Yes," she answered.

This wasn't like normal ballrooms. What made it different was the added restaurant.  The couple headed to where the other girls was seated at.

"Hi guys!" Serena spoke to them and they return with, "Hey".

"Alright Meatball head spill!" Raye demanded, as she tried to be patience. "We've been waiting here and wanting to know? Oh- by the way you owe Lita a definitely, "big one".

"Yes I know." Serena said, as the girls scoot themselves closer to hear better. Serena continue on.

"Dad thought I was pregnant and I-We told them I wasn't. Everything went good."

"Except your dad's looks he gave me." Darien mentioned.

"Oh... What and which ones?" Raye asked, but in a joke manner.

"Like, he was stabbing me repeatedly. I really thought he was going to exploded. Especially, when I proposed to her."Darien said, assuaged.

"Wait, your dad thought you was pregnant and then Darien proposed?" Amy asked, befuddled.

"Yep," Serena said. "Dad was being Dad."

"Ballsy Darien! Didn't think you would actually do that!" Lita replied, astounded.

"If he only knew that you stay at Darien's every night and has one of us to cover for you!" Raye said angry.

"Raye led up!" Lita said. "You know when we fight evil it wears her out and Darien just takes her back to his place."

"Lita, thank you for covering me. I definitely owe you one! What happen?" Serena questioned.

"Here we go again! Serena always wanting to know what words was spoken to save her ass, when her parents asks!" Raye said, hateful.

"RAYE!!!" Lita retorted, horrid.

Then, Lita glimpsed at Serena and said, "Your mom called looking for you. She also asked if we all was going to the life ball? I replied yes and you had to find a dress real fast, because you forgot. She only wished she was told, so she could take pictures. I told her it was a last minute thing and Darien had a surprise for you. Next, your mom questioned if you was staying at my place and I said yes. She said for us all to be careful and have fun. She wanted me to tell you to meet her at the Crown at one pm, tomorrow."

"Thank you again!" Serena said, appreciated."Thank- you ALL. But Lita how did you know-?"

"Oh, Serena I know you guys have be wanting to spend some alone time without evil scum or studying always being in the way." Lita answered. "I think you two deserve it."

"Wow! Thanks again!" Serena replied, cheerful.

They became silence after that. Serena was worried about Raye, she normally didn't act like this. Well, not this extreme.

"Hey Raye, is there something the matter?" Serena asked, worried.

Raye didn't say anything for a good while and suddenly she left the table.

"Raye!?" Serena inquired, but it was too late.

"Chad left this morning and didn't tell her!" Mina said, sadly. "She hasn't talked to him in days, way before he left. Her grandpa said he needed some change of scenery."

"Poor Raye! I didn't know!" Serena responded,

"It's okay, Serena" Darien said, as he pat her hand gently. "When Raye is ready to talk she will."

"Yeah. Serena she will." Mina said, hopeful

"We just found out tonight." Amy admitted.

"She just needs a little time," Lita added.

"Guys, I really appreciate everything you've done for me. So tonight is the last night I will stay at Darien's, til after the wedding." Serena commented in a determination

The girls just nodded and then Mina asked."So, you guys pick a date yet?"

"Um. Not yet." Serena answered, and added. "But we will." After she spoken, Serena peeked over at Darien.

"What is it Amy?" Lita asked confusedly.

"I can't get over what Serena told us...I mean. I'm just shocked that after what Mr. Tsukino assumed. Then Darien proposing in front of-." Amy ceased herself and cast at Darien."Your definitely have luck on your side!"

For the rest of the evening, the girls talked about how nice it was to enjoy an event and not leaving to fight evil scum. By now, Raye has returned and had told them the following, "Sorry, I needed some fresh air." Darien is in out of girl's discussion.

After a long tiresome night, the couple was thrilled to view the familiar apartment building. Darien placed his keys and wallet in the bowl on the coffee table. All the sudden, he overhear Serena crying. He swiftly went into the bedroom. There on the bed, sobbed Serena. Darien shifted closer and seated beside her.

"Serena, sweet heart what's the matter?" Darien questioned, worried.

"Oh, it's been a very long roller-coaster for me. Losing you and the girls repeatedly. I don't know how much more of this I can take!" Serena said between tears. "I'm sorry, Darien. I guess, I haven't shook it off."

"Serena we will always here!" Darien replied, as he placed his hand on her heart.

"Thank you, Darien! I guess I'm just wore out.The girls are always covering for me -it's my fault that-" Serena said, and in a rapid motion, glanced down at the tears that had fallen.

"Serena, it's just as my fault!" Darien admitted. Serena snapped her head up and look at him. "I should have told you no more times than I did, but I didn't. And I'm afraid if your dad.-"

Serena took Darien's hand and replied in a smooth voice, "It's both our faults. Dad won't find that part out, til later. When it's expected."

"Serena sweetheart. I hate to say this, but maybe you should start staying home more. School is about to end for the summer. Me being a tutor for you and the girls will soon end. You need to spend time with them. I'm sorry, Serena, but you know it is the only way!" Darien stated.

"Yes, I agree," Serena said sadly.

"Well...I.. guess...I ..better...go...to...bed." Serena said in between yawns.

"Stop...That!" Darien said in a yawn and then shook it off. "I've got something for you." He said and got off the bed to retrieved a small box and handed it to her.

"Really? What is it?" Serena asked, interested.

"Open it and find out," Darien urged her.

'What is in this tiny velvet box?' Serena thought to herself. She carefully unloose the box lid, there was two white-gold wedding bands. The smallest ring had diamonds all around it, while the biggest one was plain, but pretty with its own design across it. "Oh they are beautiful! Must have costed a lot?"

"I'm glad you like yours. I've been saving. I hope it fits," Darien said unsure.

"Let's see." Serena said and before she could try it on Darien beat her to it and put it on her left ring finger next to the engagement ring.

"Yes, it fits!" Darien exclaimed, pleased.

"I like yours, but I love mine." Serena pointed out in a jester way.

The couple teased one another playfully. Darien began to tickled Serena gently, which made her giggled loudly.

"Tomorrow we will discuss the wedding,  okay?!" Serena mentioned, content as she took off the ring and hand it back to Darien.

Darien put the small box up until the day it was needed. "Yes Serena we will. We need to." He bent down to kiss her softly, she returned the kiss. Then, it escalated to passionate kisses and increased breathing.

Before they knew it. Serena had ripped Darien's shirt off. His naked chest showing off his muscle body in the moonlight. She jerked his pants and underwear off and threw him on the bed.

"How's-. I.."Serena was in mid-sentence when Darien pulled her shirt over her and unhooked her bra. Her breasts a perfect C cup, he began to massage her nipples at the same time. Her soft round breast bounced with each touch, which tempt him to bend down to nibble on each one. It made her moan out his name. Darien yank down her pj's pants and panties. What he saw was the most gorgeous body with her thin waist that had old scars from the past battles. He felt himself go hard. Next, Darien spread her legs and started to enter inside her. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Serena what the hell? We can't!" He said, as he seated himself away from her, but still on the bed.

Serena ignored his words, by leaving a trail of kisses all over him and in a seductively whisper. "Please,  my prince take me! I'm ready for your juicy goods!"

"But what about?" Darien questioned, confused.

"Remember, I'm on the pill.  And before you ask, yes I took it!" Serena replied and added, "Please, Darien take me?"

Darien stared at her, unassertive.

"Please, Tuxedo Mask?" Serena begged.

With that he turned to her and finished what he had started. 

 

Thirty minutes later, both laid on the bed facing towards the ceiling fan. They had began to  cool down from the enjoyment each had received.

" WOW! That never gets old!" Serena said, satisfied and surprised.

"Sure doesn't!" Darien uttered, quietly.

They both chuckled and with that she cuddle next to him and not long she was snoring away. Darien smiled. He started to think about a dream he had. It felt so real. He had suppressed it in the back of his mind, but once again it came to him in a flash. Darien saw a glimpse of three women -warriors? 

He makes this remark, because of their attire. 

'They wasn't sailor scouts that was for sure. Who was these three? Why do they haunt my dreams? Are they friend or foe?' Darien thought to himself and fell fast asleep.

_**~More to come~** _


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Start**

*** Chapter 5 ***

 

"I still don't like it!" Willow stated. "You should have told her the truth!

"No, she shouldn't have! They will soon know who we are. Just have patience!" Melody specilized.

"Fine! Still don't like it. If it was me-" Willow said and crossed her arms, then continued with. "I would have said-"

"Well, it wasn't left up to you! It was left up to me! So there!" Fancy said, as she stick out her tongue.

"Stop it you guys!" Melody demanded.

Each of the girls took a sip of their morning coffee. To break the awkward silence,  Willow asked Fancy something.

"Something still puzzles me Fancy?" Willow questioned, curiously. Which made Fancy looked up.

"What's that?" Fancy asked.

"Why did you tell Serena that Mrs. Bachman was your grandmother?" Willow inquired.

"Mrs. Bachman thinks I am. I'm a reminder of her sweet granddaughter that hardly comes to see her. Sadly, the only relationship between us will remain she's a close customer of mine. She does helps me out a lot by sending people my way, though. Mrs. Bachman does resemble my late grandmother, at times."

"Ah. Okay. I was just wondering." Willow said, satisfied. She then took a sip of her coffee.

"We must keep an eye on them!" Melody requested and continue with, "You know how things goes. Especially, for them." The other two girls nodded in agreement.

"The girls really can't get a break can they?" Fancy remarked.

"No, they can't!" Willow replied, agonizingly. "I guess that's the punishment for being a superhero!?" Then she pivoted towards Fancy and asked. "Do you think the two love birds will come and see you?"

"That's the plan, or we could just-" Fancy vocalized, but was interrupted.

"No! We keep to the plan. We don't want any confusing like it was with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune." Melody said, aggravated.

"I didn't see them there?" Willow asked, in ponder.

"That's because they are living far away and doing what they want to do, for once. Just like Serena's gang." Melody mentioned.

"Hopefully they won't-" Fancy replied, and ceased her sentence.

"Doubt that!" Willow retorted, in acknowledged what Fancy was going to say.

"We must be ready for anything girls, because it's about to get ugly for all of us!" Melody commented, and the two agreed by a nod.

"You girls want some more coffee?" A blonde headed man asked.

"I'm good, Andrew. Thank you!" Melody replied, surprised.

"We're good also." Fancy and Willow, both announced.

"It's so nice to have you back!" Melody said, and smiled.

"It's good to be back! I missed working here and waiting on my regular customers." Andrew said, cheery and walked away.

The three women reflected on to themselves, as they each in the morning sunlight looked like heaven's angels.

 

* * *

 

 

Serena woke up to the morning sunlight, and thought how she once was the complete opposite; sleeping until noon. She turned to read the clock, ten minutes after nine. She peeked down at where Darien was sleeping and sighed. He always gets up before me. It has been an exhausting ride, so far.

Unexpectedly,  the phone began to ring. Serena jumped outta of bed. In doing so, almost imparied herself to answer it.

"Hello?" She said. "Hi Lita.. What's up...Really? She wants us to meet.. Okay.. What at 9:15?.. Shit! Thank you.. Bye." Serena hung up the phone and ran into the bedroom to wake up Darien, but he was already awake and getting ready.

"I take it, that was Lita?" He questioned, with  assumption. 

"Yep. Lita said to meet mom at the Crown at 9:15." Serena added. 

Darien give out a, "Oh, shit!"

Serena snatched her blue jeans and shirt that she kept as her emergency clothes. Darien had slipped on blue jeans and a black t-shirt. They entered the kitchen where both grabbed a bagel and went out the door.The couple started running, until Serena asked. "Couldn't we just take the car?"

"You know it's just a few blocks?! Just like old times? Huh?" Darien joked in between breaths.

"HA- ha!" Serena replied, as she gasped in breaths.

The doors at the Crown opened, and Serena examined around, but didn't see her mom anywhere. Andrew was at the counter, so she went towards him.

"Hey Andrew your back! I'm so glad. It was starting to be a bore without you here. Have you seen my mom?" She questioned.

"Hey Serena! Hey Darien! Thanks! Congrats by the way! No, I haven't seen her, but she did call and said she would be running a little late." Andrew answered.

"Thanks, Drew!" Darien said, and smiled.

Serena and Darien went to their usual table. Before she could sit down, she saw a familiar person.

"Where are you going?" Darien asked, confused.

"I'll be back!" Serena said over her shoulder.

At first off she noticed "Fancy," but who was the other two women there?

"Hi there! Its Fancy right?" Serena asked the tall brunette with long bangs. She observed she was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirts that said, "rock on" on it. She wore brown high heel boots with the outfit.

"Yes. You're Serena?!" Fancy inquired to make sure.

"Yep. How are you?" Serena queried.

"Good." Fancy said, and asked. "You?"

"Same."

"Oh! I'm so rude! You must be wonder who these two are?" Fancy questioned, in gesture towards the two women. "Serena meet my cousins. Melody, the oldest and Willow the youngest. Girls, this is Serena."

"Nice to meet you!"!Serena, Melody, and Willow replied in unison. The two women shook hands with Serena and the same image displayed. It was the Moon Kingdom, in its thriving days

Serena studied the other two women clothing choices. Melody has shoulder length brunette hair and black shirt that had a pig on it with, "Feed Me" on it and blue jeans and boots. Willow has shorter brunette hair and  a tight dark green shirt with ruffles, blue jeans and boots.

"So, let me guess your here to discuss the wedding details?" Fancy asked.

"Umm. Not yet." Serena replied, softly.

"Just whenever you decide to, let me know okay?" Fancy mentioned.

"Sure will. It was nice meeting you ladies." Serena spoke and glanced at Melody and Willow.

"It was nice meeting you too, Serena." Melody said, pleased.

Serena turned away from the women and went back to Darien.

"What was that all about?" He questioned.

"Oh. Just having a chit chat with our maybe future wedding planner and her cousins." Serena replied, merry.

"What?" Darien asked, befuddled.

"Do you remember me talking about Fancy Goldstone?" Serena asked, impatiently

"Yes?" Darien said, uncertain.

"That is who I just talked to." Serena said, while Darien remained puzzled, but nodded "yes".

Shorter after, Serena's mom came in and seated herself in front of the couple.

"Hi, mom!" Serena and Darien both said together.

"Hey, you two! Now, let's talk about this wedding."

"Mom, before you say anything else, we want just a plain normal wedding." Serena stated, politely. Darien nodded in agreement with her.

"Hmm." Serena's mom replied. "Very well. Have you guys thought of hiring a wedding planner?"

"No, we haven't. Why do you ask?" Darien asked.

"Well, because we will need all the help we can get!" Mrs. Tsukino suggested.

In the back ground was a beeping sound.

"Do you guys here that?" Serena's mom inquired.

"What is it mom?" Serena questioned.

"It's a beeping sound!" Mrs. Tsukino replied, annoyed.

Serena and Darien knew what that beeping noise was for. Even though, they hadn't heard it for a while. They all couldn't forget that dreadful racket. Serena reached him the communicator.

"Oh, that!" Darien commented. "That's my beeper. Most likely it's the hospital." Darien pretended to look at it and said, "I need to see what this person needs. Be right back. I won't take long."

"Okay," Serena said.

"I didn't know he work at the hospital?" Mrs. Tsukino quizzed.

"Yep." Serena replied, as she attempted to keep the conservation short. I need to think of a reason to leave with out being suspicious. The scouts need my help!' She thought and worried.

"He's handsome Serena, and you two remind me of your dad and me when we was that young. Mrs Tsukino commented and sighed.

"Yes, mom he is. Wow, really?!" Serena said in a weird tone.

Darien went outside near the alley and flip up the communicator lid. There in the tiny mirror was Sailor Venus with a stunned expression.

"Darien?! What the hell? Where is Serena?"

"Calm down! Serena's is with her mom discussing the wedding. Where is it?" Darien queried.

"Fine. It's just odd seeing you- Like this-Anyways, meets us at the Wiz. And HURRY!" The screen went black and he closed the lid and went back inside.

"Don't know, mom. We have to see." Serena said to her mom and then spotted Darien's expression.

"I just now remember! Mom, we need to go! Lita is having a hard time with some homework." Serena said, while  she got up. "I told her we would stop by, when I talked to her earlier."

"Okay, sweetie. But why do you need to go if-" Mrs. Tsuknio asked in wondered.

"Oh-Darien doesn't know the way." Serena said as she explained quickly.

"Okay, be careful!" Her mother replied, then she too left, but in the opposite direction.

As they exited the Crown and with no one was around Serena asked, "where to?"

Darien gave the replied, "To the Wiz."

'It wasn't entirely a lie, the Wiz was closer to Lita's. I really hate lying to mom, but someday I will tell them everything. Right now, they are safe not knowing." Serena thought to herself.

They entered the alley and Darien asked if she was ready and she nodded yes. Darien reached for a rose and in a flash he was wearing a white under shirt, black tuxedo suit top and pants; plus a red and black cape with a white mask and a top hat. 

Serena then called out, "Moon Eternal Power" in a pink light a half crescent moon was shown on her forehead and feathers surrounded her. She changed from pink to her white sailor suit top, while her bottom skirt was yellow, red and blue. Her bare arms and legs was covered in white as her gloves and boots formed. On Serena's wrists and her calf's appeared a golden crescent moon. She pushed away  and in a twirl her feathery wings flap to make a smaller set onto her shoulders. They clasped each other's hands and went running into the fight.

At the Crown in the back. The women had an uneasy feeling. They needed to leave and NOW! The three women eyed at one another and nodded.

"It has begun!" One said.

"Let's go!" Said the other.

With that the girls hurried out the door and as they reached the register they dropped the money owe onto the counter.

"Hey wait!" Andrew shouted towards them, but it was already too late. The mysterious women had vanished from sight.

**_I know some of you are wondering when will Supernatural cross over in this story, or if it's gonna to. Yes, it will. Soon, I promise. Until next chapter my wonderful readers. ~More to come~_ **


	6. Chapter 6

**_I hope you are liking this story, please do let me know. Well, here's chapter 6. Enjoy._ **

 

**A New Start**

***Chapter 6***

 

 

The Wiz is  a famous busy grocery store with low prices that attracts customers everyday.

When Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask approached the store,  they noticed a hideous thing. The creature was a red-brownish color. It's head and eyes resembled a snake's feature.The arms, legs and tail was covered in scales.

Suddenly, the creature sprayed a liquid venom at the Scouts. The girls dodge the attack and then, Sailor Moon heard Sailor Mars verbalized.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" Followed by a gasped and a replied, "It didn't work on the ugly thing!"

"Stop right there! How dare you come to this store and destroyed all the precious good!. I am Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you and that means you!" Sailor Moon said, while she did her famous pose.

"It's about time, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars retorted, snippy.

"Better late than never, Sailor Mars!" Sailor Moon shot back.

"Girls focus!" Sailor Mercury shouted towards them, but it was too late. 

The monster's snake-like tail had hit them and made the girls fall onto the ground.

"Ouch!" Sailor Moon said, as she rubbed her hipbone.

"Damn it!" Sailor Mars said, as she held her shoulder.

"You guys alright?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Yeah." Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon replied together.

"What is this thing?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

Instantaneously, the monster spotted them and once again spray flew into the air.

"Don't let the mist get in your eyes!" Sailor Jupiter warned. "That's what happened to Sailor Venus!" She mentioned, and pointed to Sailor Venus's lifeless body.

"What?- Is she?" Sailor Moon asked, worried.

"No, of course not! She's been hit by the monster's spume!" Sailor Mars retorted, revolted.

"The monster is some kind of snake creature, and its spray puts people to sleep." Sailor Mercury commented, as she answered Tuxedo Mask's question. "There is no way-We can weaken it-" Sailor Mercury continued with, as she gathered data from her trusted blue mini computer.

Instantly, the snake took it's tail and smacked Sailor Mercury, which caused her to fall on the hard concrete.

"Mercury?!"The Sailor Scouts replied, concerned.

"Shit! There went all the data I obtained! I'm pissed! Mercury Shine Aqua Allusion!" Mercury announced, irate.

The powerful strike only froze the monster's tail. In a swift movement, the monster was freed from its icy imprisonment.

"Now what?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'll give it a try!" Jupiter responded, determined. In a twirl, she muttered. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The monster just brushed if off like it was a mosquito, and gave out a furious cry.

"Sailor Moon, your turn!" Tuxedo Mask called out to her.

"Right!" Sailor Moon replied with confidence. Then her scepter appeared before her, she swirled it to left and next to the right and last spin it around. In a thunderous tone she said, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

A flash of pink light came from the scepter and hit the snake creature. The results from the powerful punch was nothing happened. They all gasped. Sailor Moon kneel down at the floor, forceful. The Sailor Scouts was stunned and deep inside scared. Tuxedo Mask quickly ran by her side.

"What is going on?" Sailor Moon questioned, flustered.

"I don't know Sailor Moon, but we need to move!" Tuxedo Mask replied in a dash. He picked her up in his arms and jumped away in seconds, from where the monster demolished the floor with it's tail.

"Thank you, Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon responded and blushed. "I know, I let my guard down." She admitted, while he placed her on the ground gently.

"Just be careful, Sailor Moon!" He spoke, weary.

"I don't know what is going on? I do know this, we are not giving up!" Sailor Moon said with confident.

The Sailor Scouts had tried everything even using their planet power attack. Which wasn't strong enough, because Sailor Venus was still under the monster's sleeping spell. They was exhausted, hopeless, and running out of options. The creature had just attacked them with it's wicked tail.

 

Everything seemed lost, until they heard a non familiar voice said, "Wind Erosion Escape!" Followed by, "Water Surge Strike!" In a white gulf, ice and lightening blasted the monster, but only stunned it. 

At that moment, chanting was overheard. "I seek power from the elements of water. I seek power from the elements of fire. I seek powers from the elements of air. Here our call! No more destruction, for this foe we banish. You are unwelcome here! Now, leave!" With glowing light the three warrior's words exploded the monster and dust only remain.

"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm Mystic," the middle one replied.

"I'm Fireic," the left one of Mystic said.

"I'm Windamtic," the right of Mystic responded.

"We are Warriors of Justice!" The Warriors spoke, together.

"Okay?!" Sailor Moon responded, shocked.

Nonetheless, Sailor Moon did noticed how these women was dressed in some kind of warrior clothes.

'So, who was these three really? Are they friend or foe?' Sailor Moon thought.

The one that introduced herself first,"Mystic" had long brunette hair. She wore a blueish aqua green tank top, with attached clear white material sleeves that came to her shoulders. Her pants and heeled boots matched the color of the top, plus her belt had an "M" on it.

Fireic, the second one to speak her name had much longer brown hair. She too wore a regular tank top, but it was a blaze orange color. Her pants and heeled boots the exact same color. She also had a belt buckle, with an "F"on it.

Windamtic had shorter brunette hair. She wore a gray metallic tank-top and cleared long sleeves that came to her wrists. Her pants and heeled boots was the same color gray. She too, had a belt buckle with an letter, but hers was a "W" on it.

The warrior's masks was the color they each displayed.

Sailor Moon acknowledged the women had on different necklaces. Mystic's a dolphin, Fireic's a star, Windmatic's a flying bird.

"What is your business here?" Sailor Mars asked, ireful.

"You will know soon" Fireic replied.

"I see. You're properly the one's that send that nasty monster here?!"  Sailor Mars barked back.

"How dare you accuse us of doing such, when we rescued you-"Fireic started to say, but something caught her and the others attention.

A black smoke emerged and a creature-like man stand before them. His shoulder length greenish hair put up in a pony tail. The man's face was white as a cloud with yellow eyes. His outfit was a black shirt that had a weird side wards silver "S" on the front. Along with his matching pants, shoes and a gray cape.

"Neconda!" The warriors hissed.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Well, well, look who followed me?! The wimpy warriors! You girls think you can defeat me? Don't make me laugh!" Neconda commented, and laughed.

Then, he went in front of Mystic.

"My-Oh-My, you still gorgeous as ever!" Neconda stated, as he reached out to touch her face. She quickly smacked his hand rigidly away. "Frisky, ain't we? That's what I like about you, Gorgeous!"

"Get over yourself!" Mystic replied in a nasty tone. "Not in my life time would I ever be yours!"

Unexpectedly, he gave her a passionate kiss. Mystic's eyes grew wide, and with a snap of her fingers he was in pieces. Straight away, Neconda formed back to his original self. 

"Damn it gorgeous! That hurt! See, I knew it you like it rough!" Neconda declared.

"Go blow yourself!" Mystic spoke, with disgust in her voice.

The girls started chanting.

"Next time girls, I will get what I want!" Neconda said and in a puff he was gone.

"Yuck that nasty asshole!" Mystic remarked, as she wiped her mouth off.

"You okay?" Windamtic and Fireic, both asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Mystic answered.

"Excuse me?! Um? What the hell just happened? One minute, I'm fighting this monster and the next I'm waking up from sleeping. And who are they?" Sailor Venus asked, confusedly.

The Warriors turned to face her and Fireic said. "Consider yourself lucky, Sailor Venus. Because if we hadn't shown up, you all would been history!"

Sailor Moon walked towards them and said, "Thank you, but why did you help us?"

"For now, let's just leave it at that." Windamtic spoke in a softer tone.

"Please, tell us about this new enemy?" Sailor Mercury queried.

"In do time," Windamtic replied.

"Ugh! What is that suppose to mean?" Sailor Mars snapped.

The rest of Scouts began to calm her down by patting her shoulder.

"Sailors, this new enemy is much stronger than any you've fought against. You must be prepare for this new rival!" Mystic mentioned, sternly.

"How can they? When you refuse to explain about it?!" Tuxedo Mask stated, vexed.

"Fine!" Mystic responded. "The snake monster was one of Neconda's pets. He's a demon with warlock powers. We've been tracking him for a while now and he has lead us here. Once, he knows someone skill's he can figure out anything about them." Mystic added.

"What an awful thing! I have an idea, let's all work together? The more on a team the more of a chance we have in to defeat this new evil! " Sailor Moon suggested.

Mystic shook her head, and replied. "No, he doesn't know you guys and I would prefer to leave it like that. This is our fight, not yours! He's twisted, sneaky and can get to people. Souls is what he desires and will stop at nothing to get it. Leave this to us!"

"Sorry, can't do that!" Sailor Moon vocalized. "He's on her turf now, so he has to deal with us, the Sailor Scouts. Right Scouts?"

"RIGHT!" The Sailor Scouts answered, in unison.

"Please, your highness don't fight?!" Mystic begged.

"How do you know that am?-" Sailor Moon asked, stunned.

"In do time," Mystic responded.

"This Neconda thing wants a fight, then a fight he gets from us!" Sailor Jupiter said confidently, slamming her fist in palm.

The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask revolved to leave, when someone spoke.

"Hold up! There's a score to be settle here!" Mystic announced, as she approached Tuxedo Mask.

"What?" The Scouts asked, befuddled.

"I'm sorry, I haven't heard or seen you before?!" Tuxedo Mask replied, as he peered at Mystic addled.

"What's the matter Tuxie? Afraid to fight?" Mystic asked in a taunt.

"No, but you're on!" He replied and grinned.

"HOLD UP! I thought there wasn't going to be anymore fighting, right now?!"" Sailor Moon interrupted.

"No fighting among my Warriors and the Scouts, but I didn't say anything about challenging Prince Endymion!" Mystic responded, while her gazed went straight to Tuxedo Mask.

"How do you know-Never mind. I'll fight you on one condition?" Tuxedo Mask advised.

"WHAT?" Sailor Moon shriek.

"Yes?" Mystic asked, curious.

"You tell us who you are and let us fight besides you!"

"Very, well." Mystic answered and then questioned, "So?"

"I accept your challenge!" Tuxedo Mask replied, self assured.

'That's the Prince that I know,' thought Mystic. Then, she said.

"Good. I've been waiting along time for this moment!" Mystic stated, and then whipped out her identical silver titans. Next, she did a posed with them held high and out from her with one foot in front of the other; in a charge stance.

**~ More to come ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello everyone! Sorry that this chapter is short. I want to let y'all know, I haven't forgot about the Winchesters. They soon will be involved in this story, I promise._ **

 

**A New Start**

***Chapter 7***

 

"Please, Tuxedo Mask don't do this!" Sailor Moon pleaded.

Tuxedo Mask put his hand on her check and held it there. When he did this gesture, Sailor Moon closed her eyes and tears started to form. Then, he gave her a kiss on the lips, followed by the absence of his warmth touch. In a smooth whisper, he responded with, "I have to!"

Sailor Moon shivered at his murmurous words, she opened her eyes and he had already stood in front of Mystic, prepare for battle.

The wind blew Tuxedo Mask's cape and Mystic's hair in different directions. Both of them stared at one another, in wait on the other to make the first move. Neither of them perceived what this fight will bring.

'What on earth is this woman wanting to fight me for and not the girls? I never heard of her or her warriors. She knows me and the Sailor Scouts. These Warriors outfits I haven't seen before. And what was with the masks? Their power is incredible strong! Are they witches? Was they friend or foe? They did saved us, tho! But what is their purpose?' Tuxedo Mask pondered.

Tuxedo Mask, Darien had long time ago regained a memory that belong to his past self; Prince Endymion. Everything made sense now. The memory consists of a older woman, his mother in speech about how witches would sometimes be Warriors. Some was good and some was evil. Just to be careful around them. Their true intentions will be revealed. Good witches-warriors would help anyone in trouble.

All of sudden, he observed as Mystic put her two tridents together. In a streak of blue light, it molded into a long trident. The trident looked powerful with its silver cane and its sharp fork figure.

'I bet she really knows how to use that!' Tuxedo Mask observed.

Mystic viewed at Tuxedo Mask's costume. 'A real warrior never hides themselves through a mask, or a silly costume,' she thought.

What she wore may look like a Halloween costume, but it wasn't. Yeah, she also had a mask on too. She decided to dressed in one, for when she fought him and in case she killed him. Only herself and the warriors would know who was responsible.

'Wait- til he finds out the truth, talk about being shocked! Serena is very lucky to have a guy like him. I want to fight him, to prove to him that I am a TRUE WARRIOR! A warrior who CAN fight in and any battles!' Mystic thought, determined.

"What the hell? Who does she think she is?" Sailor Mars asked, enraged.

"Mars, STOP!" Sailor Moon demanded and added, "I think this is something he has to do!"

"They both need to do," Windamtic corrected.

"Who asked you!"  Sailor Mars snapped.

"Maybe you should just watched the show!" Fireic suggested.

Sailor Venus put her hand on Mars's shoulder and said, "Let's see what happens, okay?" Sailor Mars shrugged her off and watched impatiently.

Finally, minutes had past and Mystic was getting tired of the standing game.

"AHAHAHA!" Mystic charged towards him and Tuxedo Mask held out his cane up to block the blow that she inflicted with her trident. He held it there and acknowledged how robust she was.

At last, an opening happened and he pushed the attack away. Mystic caught herself right before she lost her balance. They continued to blocked one another hits.

Tuxedo Mask threw five red sharp roses towards Mystic, and with a flick of her hand, they froze and fell onto the ground.

"What the hell?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

Mystic didn't uttered a word, instead she held out her hand straight. In seconds, her blue fingernails grew longer. Next action, she released them at him. Tuxedo Mask seen them coming his way and with a swirl of his cane, he made the nails go in different directions.

Then, the opponents went back to blocking impacts from each others staffs. They did this repeatedly, prior to what was spoken.

"It's no use! We're equally matched. Like I thought." Mystic replied and adjoined with:"Very well, I will tell you!" She replied, and placed her trident down and he mocked her action, but with his cane.

Mystic removed her masked and eyed at Tuxedo Mask. "Recognize me, now?" She inquired, as the other two warriors extracted theirs.

"Sorry,  no. I don't know you?!" Tuxedo Mask said confusedly. He had to admit the eyes did resembled.

Mystic sighed and said, "Give me your hand then."

Tuxedo did as she instructed, while Sailor Moon and the Scouts yelled, "NOOOO!!!!"

In a flash of memories, Tuxedo Mask had discovered who she was and their purpose.

"No, it cant be?-" Tuxedo Mask responded, astounded.

"What did you do to him?" Sailor Moon asked, hasty

"Sorry, your majesty, but he now knows the truth!" Mystic stated, as she peeked at her sadly.

"And what was that?" Sailor Mars said hatefully.

Sailor Moon took Tuxedo Mask's hand into hers. She then look at him and said "Please, tell me Tuxedo Mask?!"

"I was an only child, tho" He commented.

"What?" Sailor Moon asked, addled.

"Mystic is Melody. She's my sister?!" Tuxedo Mask mentioned.

The Sailors gasped in shocked.

"That's correct. Let me introduced myself." Mystic said, as she touched her necklace and went to human form. "My name is Melody Charleston. I'm also know as Mystic. I'm Prince's Endymion younger and only sister. Well, Darien's sister now. My cousins are Fancy and Willow, known as Fireic and Windamtic. Yes, that would make me a princess. BUT- I hate that title! Because- I have always felt as my true purpose was to be a warrior. And besides the princess ordeal doesn't suit me one bit, for I never care for it. For myself that is."

The Sailor Scouts studied at the two women, where Fireic and Windamtic once stood. This was the Fancy and Willow that Mystic-Melody referenced to.

"What?" Whoa!" Sailor Moon responded and glanced at Tuxedo Mask.

"It's true, Serena!" He confirmed.

"I'm just- To tired!" Sailor Venus spoke in between yawns.

"Thanks, Venus!" Jupiter retorted, and yawn also.

In a luster, everyone had return back to regular-human form. Melody's gang started to head in the opposite direction, until.

"Hold up, Mel?! Why did you want to fight me?" Darien questioned.

Melody sighed, and said, "Because last time we try to have a normal day in practice, we didn't. Suddenly, you had to go save Serena and her family. I was so mad, but not at her. You see, Serena and I had become best friends. The reason I became furious was, I couldn't help fight to protect my-our second home."

Melody then looked at Serena and replied."If you have ever wondered, you meet him through me. You two was the cutest couple. Are." She corrected herself. Next, Melody faced Darien.

"You promised when you got back that we would continue to train, but sadly you didn't come back!" Melody drifted off and later said, "I do say it was refreshing, but scary." She admitted, taken back to the previous action. She giggled. The others had a dumbfounded expression.

Darien asked very calmly. "Mel, I'm sorry! I really didn't know? Um-Why was it scary?"

Melody smiled. "After ALL these years-You would still call me by the name you picked out. Why was it scary you asked? That wasn't all I could do, goof."

"Ah. Are you guys witches, or something?" Darien questioned in a joke. But then he noticed her serious look.

"Yes we are. I can assure you we are the good ones. Some how your not a- Don't have any-Never could figure that out-Never mind." Melody answered, while Darien had a confused look and shrugged it off.

"So, whats the plan for defeating this evil scum?" Raye asked.

"Number one, it's not the evil scum your thinking of. Number two, this is nothing you came across before," Fancy mentioned.

"Number three?" Raye asked, in mock of her.

"Number three is we stick together!" Melody remarked.

"But how can we defeat this new enemy?" Amy asked, interested.

"Don't worry Amy, we will find a way. This Neconda creature will know the Sailor Scouts!" Lita said, confident.

"He needs to be stopped, that's for sure!" Willow commented.

 

The girls headed on home, but the warriors linger by. Then Serena asked, "Hey Melody! Would you come with us? Please? I have some more questions to ask?"

"Sure." Melody replied, and nodded to the other two women to go on without her.

Subsequently, the three arrived at Darien's apartment. After they entered inside, Darien noticed the answer machine flashing. He went over and pushed the play button, it said the following:

"Hey, Mr. Shields-Darien! This is Richard Netter from the hospital. Could you give me a call back when you get this?!" Soon after, the machine beeped off indicated that was the end of the message.

"Girls, make yourself at home. I need to make a phone call." Darien announced, while he searched for the number in his cell phone. Directly, Darien punched the number into the home phone. He turned and went in another room and shut the door.

"Okay," they replied together.

Serena in a way felt bummed. She didn't know if it was where she couldn't defeat this new enemy. Or the fact she promised she wouldn't stay at Darien's, until they was wed. Actually, Lita had already told her mom that Serena would be staying with her. Lita was right, after fighting any evil scum, it had left her drained. If she tried to make an extra few blocks to her house, it wouldn't work. Well, for starters she would passed out from exhaustion on the side walk. This she knows to well, because she tried one night and did exactly that. If Darien took her home, that might not work either. Because it wasn't that long ago, they had almost got caught. On the other hand, Serena was happy. She met a wonderful person, today-tonight.

Melody examined how the kitchen and dining room was smaller than the living room. As she approached Serena, who had made herself at home. She noticed the white walls and little decorating. The kitchen had the usual appliances such as a stove, microwave, and a fridge. The dinning room had a small wooden table with two chairs facing them. Melody proceeded to the living room. It had a couch, a love seat, and a big entertainment center with a huge TV.

Serena sighed, which brought Melody back to earth. She witnessed that Serena was in deep pondered. Melody cleared her throat.

"Sorry, I spaced out like that. I do that time to time. I guess it's me settling down from the fight.

"That's okay. What was you wanting to talk to me about?" Melody asked.

"Well, lets see?" Serena replied, with one finger up to her face, in a thinking pose. She began with, "How about-"

Serena was interrupted by Darien who also cleared his throat and said.

"Girls, I'm sorry, but I have to go in the hospital. Dennis called in, because one of his family members is hurt and needed to leave. They can't find anyone else and they are swapped.

"You sure you will be alright? You didn't sleep any?" Serena asked, worried.

"I'll be fine, Serena. Don't worry, its just a few hours." Darien stated. Next, he bent down and kissed her lips, followed by a goodbye. Which she returned the kiss and uttered a "Goodbye."

"Melody, your welcome to stay if you want to?!" Darien mentioned

"That's okay, Darien. I understand. Thank you for the invite, but I too will have to leave." Melody responded.

Darien nodded and went out the door.

"So, Serena I see Darien and you are leaving together?" Melody pointed out, as she peeked at Serena's things in the apartment.

"Well, kinda. It's a long story!" Serena noted.

"Oh, I got time." Melody remarked, excited.

"But- I thought you-" Serena replied, bewildered. She then seen Melody was motioning her to go on. She added, "Well it's like this..."

**_~ More to come ~_ **


	8. Chapter 8

**A New Start**

***Chapter 8***

 

"Well, it's like this... Darien is my-and the girl's tutor." Serena admitted. "And sometimes after we  battled a monster, I would stay here. Mom and Dad doesn't know about it, or me being Sailor Moon. I think for right now it's better that way."

"I agree, but you know sooner, or later you have tell them. Since, you guys are the future King and Queen! Melody mentioned.

"Yeah, I know. I'm slowly working on that. So, let me get this straight. You're Darien's younger sister and a princess?!" Serena replied, as she verified.

"Yes, I am his sister, but not a princess. I refuse that title." Melody corrected her and changed the subject. "How did Darien and you meet in this life time?"

"Oh- let's just say when we first met, he was a jerk and I was an immature girl. I'm glad it's not like that now. Darien is more protective than ever! Even with the girls, but we are family!. That's his way of showing it. I love him so much and I know in my heart he loves me too!" Serena responded, cheerful.

"WOW! That's good! I am so happy for you guys! I'm surprised, because Darien really hasn't changed that so many years ago." Melody observed.

"But- why didn't his memories of you return when the rest did?" Serena asked.

"I really don't know? Unless, where he was searching for the moon princess -well you. That the rest was lost to him and you," Melody suggested.

"Must have. Yeah. I suppose." Serena shrugged and asked. "So, we hung out? When the Moon Kingdom was thriving?"

"Yes, we did. We had became close friends. That's how you meet Eny. Your kingdom was having a ball and I helped you put all the decorations up. When he came to picked me up. I nudged you to ask him to go to it and of course he said yes. And you know the rest..." Melody indicated.

"I don't remember that?!" Serena said sadly and questioned befuddled, "Endy?"

"It's okay. Everything happened so fast on that dreadful day." Melody commented, added. "Oh that was his nickname back then, but since he is know as Darien. I guess I just call him Dar."

"He won't mind. I have a question?" Serena asked.

"What's that?" Melody questioned back.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way. With what resulted on the moon a long time ago-And being reborn in all. Well, how come you remember? How is it possible? Serena asked, in struggle with the right words.

"Why I look like I do, young you mean? Melody stated.

"Yes?" Serena whispered.

"Silly, I was reborn too, but as a witch along with it. Back at Moon Kingdom, I only had my fighting skills. I guess the witch in me helped recovered those memories." Melody submitted, and snickered.

"I guess," Serena replied and both girls shrugged at one another.

Melody and Serena talked for hours about anything and everything that had happened to them. Their reactions, shocked as they both realized their future outcome. Melody had found out a lot about her brother. That he wanted to be a doctor. Melody was ecstatic of this fact provided. It was nice to know that her brother was the same as he was in his previous life.

Serena comprehended how close the siblings had been, and hope in this life they would remain that way. Melody had specified that she didn't mind it, but at times it annoyed her. For instance, he would finished her sentences, before she could get it out of her mouth. Serena smiled at that information.

Serena peeked at the clock, it read two minutes after three a.m. "No wonder, I'm yawning like crazy. It's two minutes after three in the morning," she alluded.

"Is it?!" Melody inquired, shocked.

Serena nodded that it was.

"I think, I will take Darien's offer, bout staying the night-morning. If you don't mind?" Melody mentioned.

"No, I don't mind. Just make yourself at home," Serena replied, drowsy.

"Could I please use the shower?" Melody asked.

"Sure." Serena answered, as she got up to show Melody the way to the bathroom.

Serena wheeled around and went into the bedroom. Shortly, she came back and had a soft pink robe in her hands.

"I hate to ask. But since I don't have any clean clothes with me. May, I borrow your washer? I do apologize." Melody questioned, troubled.

"Yes, you can. Here. " Serena replied and handed her the house gown.

"Oh, I can't. Its yours-"

"I insist," Serena suggested.

"Oh, okay. Thank you." Melody replied, appreciated.

"Just place your clothes outside of the bedroom, and I will throw them in the wash. I will get the dryer ready where you can just push the button."

"There's no need. I can do that!"

"You are our guest." Serena said, as she brushed her words off.

"Okay. Thanks by the way." Melody rejoined, as she went into the bathroom and closed the door. She began to undressed herself. Next, she opened the door one fourth of the way. Then, she slide her clothes out and dropped them onto the floor. Where Serena scooped them up and headed into the utility room.

"No problem," Serena murmured, sluggish.

Serena proceeded into the wash room. Where she placed Melody's clothes in the machine and added a cup of washing powders, before starting it. She then fixed the settings on the dryer. That away, Melody could just simply hit the flashing button that read, "Start".

Serena walked slowly into the bedroom and flopped down. She snuggled closely on the soft, comfortable mattress, and soon fell asleep.

Melody noticed the huge bathroom. It had a shower, a garden tub, commode, and two sinks. The floor was varnished in white marvel with red roses in each square. The walls an off cream white. The shower stall was big enough to fit two or three people in. She turned on the water. Melody double check for her towel and washcloth. Afterwards, she headed into the shower and shut the door.

The water felt nice, the pressure and temperature hit the right spots on Melody's back. She closed her eyes and let the water washed away her troubles.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours had went by, and Darien was exhausted, but grateful he was now home.

'I feel so bad for the sudden leave . They did seemed okay with it. I just now remembered that I have a sister!? That can be a blessing and a curse. Oh well, we will see. I say Melody is already home by now. Now, I can cuddle with Serena. But first, I'm gonna to take a shower, to get these germs off.' Darien thought, determined.

Darien placed his key in the keyhole and unlock the door. Very slowly, and quietly he closed it. Then, he dumped his items into the bowl. Darien overheard the washer was on and he could hear Serena in the shower.

'Oh, yes!' He thought, devilishly.

Darien went into the bathroom, discreetly. He wanted to surprise her. The look she would have will be priceless. Some of her expressions was funny and cute to him, some of them she didn't think so. As Darien opened the door, he acknowledged it blinded him, for there was a lot of steam; not like Serena would normally have it.

Darien tiptoed silently and unlatched the shower door noiselessly. Suddenly, he viewed an ugly scar on her back.

'When did Serena get this?' He asked him,self.

Darien secretly wrapped his arms around her and said. "Hey sweetheart, how about getting down and dirty for me?"

Melody gasped when she felt someones arms around her. Immediately, she froze him.

"Oh shit!" Melody responded and yelled out, "Serena!"

Melody grasped the pink robe and put it on. In a rush, she ran out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She looked down at a sleeping Serena.

'I don't have time, for this!' Melody thought, aggravated. Next, she grabbed hold of Serena'a mattress and flipped into the floor.

"What the hell? Can't a girl sleep-" Serena remarked, agitated. She glanced up and seen Melody in front of her.

"Melody, what's wrong?" Serena asked, worried.

"You best come and see!" Melody suggested.

Melody went back to the bathroom, Serena followed behind her. There in a weird and rudely position was Darien in a statue stance.

"Um? What? Why is he like that?" Serena replied in panic.

"Relax, Serena! It's okay. I froze him." Melody answered and chuckled.

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Just take a look around where we are at, and the position he's in!" Melody stated.

"Oh. OH! Damn! Darien isn't going to like this, when he finds out! " Serena mentioned.

"I know, but he should have knock! Alright, here it goes." Melody announced. Then, she waved her hand in front of Darien's body. Instantly, he returned back to his pinkish color self, instead of a blue ice block.

"What the hell was that?"Darien asked, befuddled.

"Cool! I wish had that power!" Serena exclaimed.

Melody smiled and said. "Sometimes its a curse. Darien that was my freezing power."

"Okay?" Darien responded, confused.

"Sorry Dar, you should have knock!" Melody said, in a apologetic and sarcastic tone.

"Next time I will!" He replied.

"Melody, I do need to bring up something, though." Darien said and continued with. "I seen that ugly scar on your back that didn't heal appropriately. What happen?" Darien questioned, concerned.

"The scar came from Neconda. He caught me off guard, and that's the outcome of it." Melody answered, rapidly. She added, "I'm going to bed. This has been an interesting night. Night!"

Melody went toward the other spare bedroom, and snuggled deep into the comfy bed. 'I left that wide open. I will have to answer questions, soon,' she reflected and began to snooze.

Darien and Serena went into their bedroom. Serena started to giggle.

"Whats so funny, Sere?"

"The expression you had when you thought it was me in there! Priceless!" Serena commented in between chuckles.

"You're not mad at me for seeing Melody like that?" Darien asked.

"No silly! A little disgusted, but it's funny at the same time." Serena said smoothly, as she calmed down from laughing.

"I'm sorry, Serena!" Darien replied, and added."I need to apologize to Melody!"

"That can wait until morning, when we get up. Besides, she's asleep by now!" Serena stated, as she settled in bed again and fell asleep.

Darien laid there, in ponder. 'Melody hadn't told me-us the complete story about herself. I can tell there's more. Maybe she will explain it, later? Either way, I'm going to find out. What about this new enemy, Neconda? What is the connection between the two? And why?'

It wasn't soon that Darien had drifted off to slumber.

**_~ More to come ~_ **


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello my readers!** _

**_Again, I want to apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I know you have been waiting on this part for seems like forever. So, here it is. Chapter 9. Enjoy!_ **

**A New Start**

***Chapter 9***

 

The next day, Serena's and Melody's gang met at Amy's apartment. To discuss the next steps in defeating this creature called, Neconda. Raye, Mina, and Lita had arrived at the same time and had seated themselves on Amy's burgundy's couch. Amy took a seat on the love-seat.

"Girls, I don't really know what to make of this?" Amy stated, as she typed information into her blue small computer; that had the Mercury symbol on it. "I only wish, I had more to work with!"

"Yeah, but only Melody knows that information." Mina mentioned.

"What the hell! Who do they think they are? Coming in and showing off, and acting like we can't protect our city!" Raye thundered.

"RAYE!" Lita and Mina both said, shocked.

"Luna had updated me on the situation. They helped us-well the scouts .But- why won't they tell us more? I wonder what they are hiding?" Artemis wondered.

"Where is Luna?" Mina asked.

"She was on her way to Darien's apartment. To make sure Serena remember about the scout meeting." Artemis answered.

"As long as I don't have to see those Warriors!" Raye irked.

"Raye, why do you have a grudge against them?" Lita asked, as she rotated herself to faced her.

"I didn't see them coming!" Raye spurted out, defensively. She then looked up at her friends and included with. "We still don't know their purpose, or even if they are good or evil?!"

"Raye, they saved us! Besides, Melody is Darien's sister! So, they must be good! Let's just see what happens?" Mina suggested, while she flipped through a magazine.

"Oh, alright! Serena does see something good in them. I'll give them a chance, as well." Raye responded, defeated. "I am still puzzled of why I didn't see them in my fire readings."

"Who knows? Maybe, you wasn't meant to see them that way at first glance." Lita proposed, but after the expression on her friend face she added. "Then, maybe not?"

"I'm worry about Serena and Darien, they should have been here by now?!" Amy stated, worried.

"You know Serena, she's probably just now getting out of bed." Mina replied, hopeful.

All at once, they heard a knock at the door. Amy got up from her seat, placed her mini computer on the coffee table, and went towards the door.

"Come in guys! We was begin to think something was wrong!?" Amy responded, relieved.

"Hi everyone! I hope you all don't mind, but I asked Melody, Fancy and Willow to come to this meeting." Serena mentioned.

Everyone double blinked.

"That's fine. Perfect, actually! We can tackle the issue at hand. Please, make yourself at home." Amy said, pleased.

"Hi!" Fancy said, as the girls replied a hello back.

"GREAT! It's the showoffs!" Raye mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Fancy asked, snippy.

Raye had a stunned expression. 'Did she really hear what I said, but I spoke it so low. It was so soft, I couldn't even make it out.' Raye thought, then smiled and said. "Hi! It was nothing. I'm just having a bad day!"

During this, Darien and Serena had seated themselves on the burgundy love seat. Mina, Lita and Amy was position on the couch. While Melody had settled herself on the love seat's arm next to Serena's. Willow and Fancy kneel down to where Raye was at. Raye, Fancy and Willow exchanged looks.

"It's okay that you don't like us. I-we understand. All we ask is, to give us a chance." Fancy implied.

Raye slightly nodded, and suddenly a knock was at the door. Amy again, got up and answered the door.

It was Greg. Amy stood there, surprised to see him after so many years. The conversation was hushed and heard only by them, but both spoke in a seriously tone.

Later on, the door closed. Serena asked, "Ames was that Greg?"

"Yes, it was." Amy answered, softly.

"Is everything okay?" Mina questioned.

"Greg came by to see how I- we was. He witnessed what happened at the Wiz, and also seen where Sailor Mercury fell. Greg said that he didn't get to see if I-we was alright afterwards, because he had to get his friend to safety. I told him everyone is fine and the monster was destroyed. He thank us and then left." Amy responded, sadly.

"Hey, guys where is Luna?" Serena asked.

"Did she not come to remind you about the meeting?" Artemis questioned, troubled.

"No, she didn't!" Serena replied, as panic rose inside.

The girls glimpsed at one another, confounded.

Instantly, Lita's cell phone began to ring. She picked up the phone and said:

"Hello?.. Hi Andrew!.. Really?.. I'm-we are on the way!... Thank you!" She ended the call.

"That was Andrew. He said something strange is going on by the park. He also believed that Luna was just there. She would have made it here by now, if she wasn't injured. He's now mending to her wounds."

"Scouts, Warriors, let's do this! " Darien instructed.

The girls nodded and held up each of their stick.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" Amy shouted, and with a blue circle surrounded her body, she quickly turned to end the transformation with a pose.

Amy-Sailor Mercury was dressed in a feminine sailor top, and out from that a see-through short sleeves. Followed by, a blue heart-shaped gem in the middle of a blue bow, that was on her chest. Additionally, to her blue studded earrings, she displayed a blue choker that had a gold star in the middle. Along her forehead shown a golden tiara that had a dark blue stone in the center. Her gloves was completely white, until the center of her elbows, which encircled the color blue. She wore a short blue skirt. However, her blue boots came to her knees. From behind, a long light blue bow flow downward, with her short hair moving along with the wind.

"Mars Crystal Power!" Raye screamed out, and in a red ring of fire that encircled from her head to her feet. Then with a swirled, she ended the transformation with a stance.

Raye-Sailor Mars was dressed in a feminine sailor top and out from that a see-through short sleeves. Followed by, a red heart-shaped gem in the middle of a purple bow, that was on her chest. She displayed a red choker that had a gold star in the middle, with matching red earrings. Along her forehead, shown a golden tiara that had a dark red stone in the center. Her gloves was completely white, until the center of her elbows, which encircled the color red. She wore a short red skirt. Instead of boots, she had on red high heels. From behind, a long red bow and her long ebony hair flowed in the wind.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" Lita yelled. In a blue-green lightning light surrounded her. Then the luster crashed into itself and brighten, next she twirled and ended it with a pose.

Lita-Sailor Jupiter was dressed in a feminine sailor top and out from that a see-through short sleeves. Followed by, a green heart-shaped gem in the middle of a pink bow, that was on her chest. She displayed a green choker that had a gold star in the middle, with red roses earrings. Along her forehead, shown a golden tiara that had a dark green stone in the center. Her gloves was completely white, until the center of her elbows, which encircled the color green. She wore a short green skirt and same color hiking boots. From behind, a long pink bow and her pony tail flowed in the wind.

"Venus Crystal Power!" Mina shouted. In a movement out from her, a yellow star ribbon engulfed her body. Then, she whirled around and next ended it with a stance.

Mina-Sailor Venus was dressed in a feminine sailor top and out from that a see-through short sleeves. Followed by, a yellow heart-shaped gem in the middle of a navy blue bow, that was on her chest. She displayed a yellow choker that had a gold star in the middle, with matching color studs. Along her forehead, shown a golden tiara that had a dark yellow stone in the center. Her gloves was completely white, until the center of her elbows, which encircled the color yellow. She wore a short yellow skirt and the same color ankle-strap high heels. From behind, a long yellow bow and her lengthy golden hair flowed in the wind.

"Moon Eternal Power!" Serena called out. In a pink light, a half crescent moon was shown on her forehead and feathers surrounded her. She changed from pink to her white sailor suit top, while her bottom skirt was yellow, red and blue. Her bare arms and legs was covered in white as her gloves and boots formed. On Serena's wrists and top of her knees appeared a golden crescent moon. She pushed away and in a twirl her feathery wings flap to make a smaller set onto her shoulders.

Darien held out a red rose. In seconds, he had on a white under shirt, black tuxedo top, pants and a red and black cape. To finished it, a white mask and a black top hat was placed upon.

The women touch their necklaces. A blue-gray light surrounded Melody and in a beat Mystic stood. An orange-red light surrounded Fancy and moments Fireic viewed in sight. Then a black-white light surrounded Willow and a flash Windamtic stood.

The Warriors, Scouts and Tuxedo Mask proceeded towards the park.

This monster was just as weird as the last one. It was a human mannequin figure, but it was made of glass-mirrors that covered its body. Sailor Scouts and the Warriors noticed the creature. While Sailor Moon was giving her usual speech, she got interrupted by the monster.

"Dumb Earthing!" It said, and quickly threw one of its mirrors at Sailor Moon.

Luckily, she dodged the bash. She raise up, dusted herself and responded.

"What the hell?! Can't even finish my speech!"

"Soon, the true QUEEN will be here and with Neconda by her side their is nothing you can do bout it!" The monster roared.

"What the-Has this monster flipped its wig or something?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing," Mystic commented.

"Great! Ain't that my luck! Now, along with everything else- I have to fight against a Queen!" Sailor Moon replied, annoyed.

"Why don't her highness show herself, instead hiding in the dark!" Sailor Jupiter suggested, vexed.

The monster's laugh crackled like an old witch. It then said, "You FOOLS! She will destroy you all, before you get to see her!"

"Well, I guess we'll make sure she's see us first!" Sailor Jupiter spoke in a thundered voice.

"That's for damn sure!" Fireic agreed, while Mystic and Windamtic nodded.

"Have any ideas for this one, Scouts?" Sailor Venus asked, then added."Something is off with this creature?!"

"Let me see," Sailor Mercury vocalized, as she analyzed by the use of her eye visor to scan with. She was about to speak, when a black smoke materialized.

"Well, well, well the wimpy warriors and the slutty scouts!" Neconda said, in a teased and chortled viciously.

"Look, dip shit! Apparently, you have no idea who you are dealing with!" Sailor Moon announced, enraged.

"Hey, Scouts and Warriors let's show them what we are made of!" Sailor Jupiter advised and added.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Instantaneously, the monster was shattered into pieces.

"Alright, Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Moon rejoiced, and hugged her.

"You guys, that was to easy!" Jupiter admitted, flustered.

"The only reason for that to be-It had to be a low class monster of his?! We've been tricked! Damn it!" Fireic hissed.

Neconda clapped his hands together, and replied with. "Very clever, Fireic! Do you really think I would send out my best first?! HA!"

Suddenly, he was in front of Mystic.

"Oh shit!" Mystic spoke, started. 'Not again!' She thought, aggravated.

He quickly seized her hands and squeezed them harshly.

"Now, can't have me blown into chunks again! That hurt my feelings, Gorgeous!" Neconda stated, as gave her a violent kiss.

"HELL NO!" Fireic replied, fumed and hollered. "Fire Destruction Soar!"

An orange fire headed towards Mystic and Neconda. But Neconda blocked it. Now, Mystic and him was in a protected shield.

"Wind Erosion Escape!" Windamtic shrilled, but the attack disappeared, when it clashed into the shield.

"Damn it!" Windamtic responded, disappointed.

Tuxedo Mask threw his roses and cane up at the force field, and nothing happen.

The Sailor Scouts tried each of there own power and even the Sailor planet would not work! What was they going to do?

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, on down the road.

"Where in the hell are we going?" Dean asked, bewildered.

"A place where a battle between good and evil is taken place. And our help is much needed," Castiel replied.

"Cas, that's everyday with us!" Sam stated.

"This is a little bit different!" Castiel commented, as he stared at them.

"Have you seriously lost it?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Trust me, we are needed in this!" Castiel specified.

"Whatever, Cas! Better be something!" Dean remarked, exasperated.

"What is this about?" Sam asked, inquisitive.

"I think, it's some kind of a demon." Cas answered, uncertain.

The boys came to a park area. Then, they got out of a black 1967 Chevy Impala, or "Baby" as Dean calls her. Even though she was a car, Dean took real care of her.

Dean opened the trunk wide. Each one retrieved items that they would use. Next, Dean slammed the trunk down.

All of the sudden, they heard shouts from an alley way.

"This way!" Dean instructed, and went in that direction, while Sam and Cas followed behind him.

Once there, they seen a wacky-looking unfamiliar monster. It had green hair and out of date clothing. The creature was holding a woman and kissing her. She was in struggle to get free from his grasp. In the mean time, her friends was doing some kind bizarre attacks on the creature. It seemed like all their attempts was a failure. Then, Dean heard one girl shouted out the following; "How are we gonna to get her down!"

"Hey, Dirt-bag!" Dean barked towards the monster.

The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask and the two Warriors turned around at the voice spoken, but was surprised to see three men standing there. One man had a tan trench coat, boots, brown hair and eyes. The second one was taller, longer brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a brown under shirt, blue -jean jacket, pants and boots. The third one who said, "dirt-bag" had shorter styled brown hair and hazel green eyes. He wore a blue undershirt, brown leather jacket, blue jeans and boots. He had a double gauge shotgun pointed at the monster.

"Put the girl down!" Dean demanded, his gun still aimed.

"You pesky humans!" Neconda replied, and laughed. He looked straight at them and said, "Bullets won't kill me!"

"No, but it will hurt like hell!" Dean stated. In a flash the salt bullet had hit Neconda in the chest. In doing so, made him release Mystic. Unaware, she began to fall. Before she could hit the ground, Dean caught her.

"I'll be back!" Neconda said, and with a black puff of smoke he was gone.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?" Dean asked, as he placed her back on her feet onto the ground.

Mystic was stunned by this stranger that had saved her like a prince would do. Where did he come from? Abruptly, she realized what he had called her and that angry her.

"Don't fucking call me, Ma'am! You old goat! I'm not some old hag!" Mystic stated, outraged. Followed by, a smack against Dean's left face cheek.

"What the hell?! DAMN IT!" Dean replied, astounded. He rubbed his redden check and added with his voice thunderous. "I was trying to be polite! Next time, I' ll let the bastard do whatever!"

"Miss is the appropriate way!" Mystic indicated, with sarcasm.

Dean viewed Mystic's outfit. Then chuckled and spoke provoke.

"Is there some Halloween costume party you missed? A warrior?! Nice!"

"This isn't some costume jackass! We are the real deal!" Mystic remarked, still furious.

"Yeah, uh-huh!" Dean said, while he observed her serious face. Then, he added. "Pretty clothes ain't going to fight off demons! Hope you ladies know that!"

"Be careful, Dean! These are not normal women" Cas mentioned, wisely.

"Dean!" Sam called out.

"What?" Dean asked, as he turned to Cas and Sam.

"Look! Thanks, whoever you are-but we've got this! So, you can be on your merely way now!" Mystic declared.

"Yeah, you got it alright!" Dean replied in a acid tone.

"Why you little!" Mystic responded, but was interrupted by Fireic.

"Easy, now Mystic! We don't know what they are up to?!"

"Just great! Save the girl, and get treated like the asshole that I rescued her from. Hell-fire! You know what- FINE! Let's go!" Dean remarked, crossed. He then wheeled around and left. Sam and Cas chased after him.

"What in the world?" Tuxedo Mask asked, confusedly.

"I believe that was hunters?!" Fireic answered.

"And my guess is, they was tracking us." Windamtic added.

"Shit! Now, we have to put up with them also!" Mystic huffed.

 

* * *

 

 

"Dean, what the hell?!" Sam questioned, while they put their gear back into the trunk. The boys got into the Impala and drove off.

"I don't want to talk about!" Dean snapped. "Ungrateful bitches is what they are! I refuse to help them anymore!"

"We shouldn't have left! We-" Cas insisted, but was interrupted by Dean.

"Can it, Cas!" Dean stated, angry.

"They may need our help?! Dean, just because she called you old. Doesn't-" Sam said, but Dean prevented him to continued.

"Not you to!" Dean replied, and glanced at his brother. At that moment, Sam seen it and he ask the following.

"You like her?"

"What? No! She was just someone I saved, and besides she's a pain in the ass!" Dean vocalized, resentment.

"Like someone else I know!" Sam mumbled.

"Sam, did you say something?" Dean inquired.

"Nuttin!" Sam replied and chuckled quietly.

"I hate to intruded, but this Neconda will strike again!" Cas advised.

"How do you know?" Sam queried.

"Let's just say, I have heard of him." Cas replied, confident.

Minutes later, the boys arrived at the abandon hotel. They entered inside the room with its cheap made lamps, nightstands, couch, kitchen and two beds.

"Debs on bed!" Dean said

"Debs on the other bed!" Sam replied.

"I know. I sleep on the couch." Cas responded, in a defeated tone. Then, out of the blue he said."Is it the fear that the warriors will kick your ass?"

The beer that Dean was drinking had spit out of his mouth and went everywhere.

"Damn it, Cas! " Dean said, while Sam laughed and added.

"Dean, it's not like they are controlling witches!" Sam mentioned.

"Yeah, well we will see!" Dean stated, and took another sip of his cold beer.

**~ More to come ~**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hello everyone!!! So, I wanted to try something and I hope it does okay in this chapter. When the words are in Bold- Italics it means a song is playing. But only for that scene, and not the whole chapter. The song is called, "Can't Fight The Moonlight" By Leann Rimes._ **

**_Here is Chapter 10. Enjoy!_ **

**A New Start**

***Chapter 10***

When the three mysterious men left, it made the warriors stood shocked and furious.

"Who in the hell was that?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Hunters!" The Warriors hissed together.

"Okay? So, what's the deal with these hunters?" Sailor Moon questioned.

"These Hunters-hunt down and destroy the supernatural, and that includes witches!" Mystic mentioned.

The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask gasped at this comment. Then Sailor Jupiter said:

"So, what your saying is we haven't seen the last of them?!"

"That would be correct," Windamtic answered.

"Don't worry, leave it up-" Sailor Moon said, but was interrupted by Mystic.

"Trust us-You don't want to get the hunters on your trail. We can handle them."

"Oh, what makes you so sure?" Sailor Mars asked, bitterly.

"Because, we've dealt with hunters in the past!" Fireic declared, calmly.

"Look, first we need to figure out how to destroy Neconda. We'll take care of the hunters later," Windamtic suggested.

"But- I don't understand something. If they are suppose to be these "BIG" hunters like you claim. Why did that one save you, Mystic?" Sailor Moon inquired.

"I don't think they know we are witches, yet!?" Mystic answered.

"Mystic, you didn't recognize them boys, did ya?" Windamatic asked.

"No, I didn't. The dumb-ass kept insulting me!" Mystic retorted.

"Hmm-reminds me of someone I know." Windamtic mumbled.

"What?" Mystic said.

"Nothing!" Windamtic replied, and continued with. "Those was John Winchester's boys, Dean and Sam.

"SHIT!" Mystic responded. "Yeah, I've heard them all right. The two best damn hunters on this earth!" Mystic mentioned.

"See, you guys will need our help!" Sailor Moon gestured.

Mystic shook her head no and spoke the following: "They don't know you all, yet and it would be best to keep it like that!"

"What do you mean don't know us? We've been right here the whole entire time?" Sailor Mars barked.

"Mars, I didn't mean anything about it. They know more about witches than Sailor Scouts, that's all." Mystic advised and added. "They do their homework before coming to a fight. But this time, I'm not sure if they did?"

"Oh!" Mars replied, softly.

"So, if that's the case they must not have. But IF they did, why would they save Mystic?" Sailor Venus wondered out loud.

'Boy, wasn't he so strong and handsome! Those hazel eyes I could get lost in them. Those plump pink lips I could-' Mystic thought and shook her head. 'It can't be- I must forget about him! It's forbidden. Suddenly, Mystic felt movement among her body. It was Windatic, shaking her. Mystic came back to earth.

"Mystic, you okay?" Windamtic asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fined. Just tried. Between work and Neconda, I'm just wore out!" Mystic mentioned.

"I say so," Windamtic agreed.

"Know the feeling, the bar has had its better days!" Fireic added.

"Wait, you work at a bar!?" Tuxedo Mask asked, befuddled.

"Yes, we all three do. It's called Smoke-House." Windmatic stated.

"That's strange?" Tuxedo Mask said, in question.

"Look, our bar isn't just a bar- its also a place where people can have celebrations there too! It's also our home!" Fireic said, defenselessly.

"Okay?" Tuxedo Mask replied, uneasy.

"Let's go scouts!" Sailor Moon said, as she felt the tension among them. Then, she patted Tuxedo Mask shoulder. "Come on, Tuxedo Mask! We all need the rest!"

The Warriors headed towards their home, while the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask went in the opposite direction.

"I believe a new love is about to blossom! I am sure of it!" Venus commented.

"What make you say that?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"Just a hunch, and I can feel it!" Venus said, and giggled.

"Oh, brother!" Jupiter replied, slumberous.

In a quick flash, the Scouts had turn back into their human form.

"See you guys, tomorrow!" Serena announced.

"K!" They all replied together.

Raye had barely said it, because she was in deep thought of what the fire had shown her; that left her astonished.

 

* * *

 

 

Morning had vanished and evening had started to lurk around. Castiel had went to the dinner to grab some grub. Sam was on the laptop into research on the matter at hand. Dean like usual, cleaning his trusted guns.

After long hours, in search Sam said. "Okay, that's weird! Its says here that Neconda or "Sneaky Snake," is know for his devilish tricks. He lingers for the possession of witch powers.

"GREAT! One of those monsters!" Dean replied, sarcastic.

Sam continued with, "It says, he only takes souls to regain from energy loss. Desires destruction upon. Can spot opponents moves and mimics them. Get this last part. Needs a queen beyond powers... "

"Wait! What? He needs-?" Dean replied, and chuckled. "Oh, I get it! The poor bastard! In order to become more powerful, he has to make sure he gets laid. Damn! This should end quickly!"

Sam looked up from his laptop and gave Dean the 'what the hell look' and said. "Dean, come on now! Lets be serious! It's not easy, even you know that! There's probably a catch somewhere that's not listed. Whatever this thing is, it needs to be stop!"

"Oh, okay." Dean responded, slight seriously and added. "Does it mention, how you can tell who's this-his queen is?"

"No, it doesn't." Sam answered.

"What about those girls that was back there?" Dean questioned, as he took a drink of his beer.

Sam located the page with the information and read distinctly:

"The Sailor Scouts, the princess's court are; Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. The Outer Scouts, which protect the Solar System are; Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn.

"Like the planets?" Dean inquired.

"Sort of." Sam responded, puzzled by the pictures shown of the scouts.

"Really?" Dean said, as he got up to look closer at the computer screen. "I be damn! What about those three warriors?"

"Don't know. I couldn't find anything on them. Maybe they are from the future, or another world?!" Sam mentioned.

Dean shrugged. "Anyways, we'll find out. We always do."

The hotel door opened wide and there stood Cas.

"Sorry, I was late!" He replied, as he took the food to the small table.

"Actually Cas, that was pretty fast!" Dean indicated.

"I'm glad. Enjoy. There's a local dinner just a few blocks from here, it's called The Crown." Cas mentioned.

"Okay?" Dean said confusedly.

"Yeah?" Sam added, as he joined Dean at the table.

Inside, the first big white bag was six cheeseburgers and fries. In the other bag was a six pack beer, and in third one was an apple pie.

"No freaking way, Cas!" Dean replied, surprised. He held up the apple pie, as if he just won a prize. "Hello Pie!"

Sam laughed, and in a diffident tone remarked with:"Um? Alright, then."

After the boys ate their food, Cas brought up a conservation he had at the dinner.

"So, this Andrew fellow tells me. If I want paranormal to check out the bar called, Smoke-House. He says a lot of strange things happen there."

"Really? Nice work, Cas!" Dean said, as he placed the last bit of pie in his mouth. Then, he took a huge scoff of his beer. "Let's check it out!"

"But again, he could have been joking. Not sure?!" Cas muttered.

"We get on it, first thing tomorrow!" Sam replied and yawn.

"Nope, afraid not! Come on, Sammy!" Dean said, as he checked his gun. Next, he put it behind him in a well hidden spot, and went out the door.

"Wait! Dean!" Sam announced, as he took a quick drink of his beer and put it back down. He turned to Cas, who was already comfortable on the couch. "Mind the fort, okay?"

"Okay," Castiel responded, relaxed.

"Dean, wait!" Sam yelled and jogged to catch up to his brother.

"What's the matter, Sammy? Can't run as fast as you use to?" Dean asked, sarcastic and snickered.

"HA-ha, very funny!" Sam replied, as he walked besides his brother.

Few minutes later, they stood in front of the bar called, Smoke-House. After the presentation of their ID's, they went inside.

It was less crowded compare to others they been to. Dean and Sam both observed their surroundings. The bar had wooden floors and walls. The bartender station was in the middle, against the wall. A pool table set to the left side, and a karaoke machine to the right side with its mini stage. Which he made a point to show Sam, in returned he nodded. Then, they heard the racket of the machine warming up.

"Oh, no! Who's the drunk that we have to listen to?" Dean asked, disrespectful.

**_The music begin to play and standing there was a petite woman. She had long brunette shoulder length hair and green eyes. The outfit she wore was a black leather halter top, blue jeans, and cowboy boots. Every time she would switch the microphone, her leather bracelets would shine in the spotlight. Dean glazed at this beautiful woman and listened to her sing. Such a beautiful voice, she must be a angel. All he could do was mouth out, "WOW!" By now, he was already in the seat on the front row._ **

**_"Dean?" Sam asked, as he made his way to Dean, but just got, "Shh!"_ **

**_Sam shook his head at his brother's sudden amusement._ **

**_Melody noticed Dean right off. How could she not? His charming good looks and the way he walked. At first, she was nervous. But- like she did with everyone else who watched, she just imagined him drunk. A odd concept, but it helped her. Every so often, they would catch a glimpsed of one another. It felt like they was the only two there. Her heart kept jumping out of her chest. 'Calm down!' Melody told herself and continued, 'Knowing my luck, they have figured us out. Oh, I hope not!'_ **

As Melody finished the song, she made her way back to the bar. She had to abide to her duties as a bartender. Melody had just reached a drink to someone, when she heard his voice.

"Hey!" Dean said, in a soft voice. Then, he seated himself on the bar stool that was in front of her.

"Hi! What can I get ya?" Melody asked, and wondered to herself. 'Why is he following me with his eyes like that?'

"Beer, please?" Dean answered.

"Coming up!" Melody responded, as she placed a bottle of beer in front of him.

Dean grasped hold the bottle, next he took a swallow and said. "I gotta to say, you was amazing on stage!"

"Thanks, I think?!" Melody said, as she began to wipe the bar off.

"So, whatcha doing later?" Dean asked.

"Excuse me?" Melody asked confusedly. "You don't know me, and I sure hell don't know you!?"

"Whoa! I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry, let me start over. I'm Dean. And you are?"

"Look, Dean it's not going to be that simple! I'm not telling you my name. Doesn't matter, because when you leave here, you will be too drunk to remember it!" Melody stated.

"Who said I leaving here, drunk off my ass?! I ordered one beer and now I'm the drunken bastard?" Dean replied, raged. ' Damn her! Why does she remind me of someone?' He wondered.

"I'm sorry, Dean. You didn't deserve that. It's just- Guys, all the time comes in here and asks for my number. Then, tell me they will call me, but only phone pranks me instead. When they called, they can't even remember my name! It gets so annoying!" Melody admitted.

"Well, I'm sorry those guys was dicks! But I'm not one of them! Trust me!" Dean retorted.

"What makes you any different?" Melody said distasteful, followed by. "Sorry! It's been a hellish day!"

"Been there!" Dean said, as he saluted her with his beer.

'Yeah, I know all about you, Dean Winchester! The reason it's been hell for me is, because of you and what you do! Some how, you have spellbound me, and here you thought I would do that to you. Which I won't. If I only had a chance. I wish it wasn't forbidden to...That the outcome will be...A disaster..Ugh!' Melody pondered. In the mids, she caught the glistened from the liquid substance in a shot glass.

"Hey, Dean! I'm heading on back!" Came another familiar voice, that interrupted the silence and her deep thought.

Melody eyed the stranger. He was much taller and his hair was longer too. He had on a light blue jacket, blue jeans, and boots.

"Hi, Sam! This is?" Dean asked, and smiled in gesture towards Melody.

"You're an Ass!" Melody replied, when she realized his game to find out her name.

"Excuse me?" Sam questioned. "Did you just say you're an ass?"

Melody gave Dean an aggravated expression, she turned to Sam and said.

"My name is Melody." She said, and handed out her hand towards Sam. He then took it and shook it. He replied with, " I'm Sam."

"Nice to meet you, Melody!" Dean said and went in to grabbed her hand, but missed."Hey?"

"Hey nothing! That was evil Dean! Melody replied, hurt.

"Just think what I could do to you if I was evil?" Dean stated, and grin. He went to sip on his beer.

"See you later, Dean. It was really nice to meet you, Melody!" Sam replied, gently.

"You too, Sam" Melody rejoined, but seen that Sam had already left.

"So, Melody? What does your boyfriend or husband think about you working here?" Dean questioned, curious.

"What is it with your questions?" Melody questioned. Suddenly, she realized he was serious about the last question one. She answered with, "They don't mind."

Dean had a bewildered look, and she finished with, "Because, I don't have either one!"

She giggled out loud and he smirked.

"Do you want one?" Dean asked.

"Dean, you came here to get drunk?! To forget your troubles, you don't want my troubles added on- The best thing for you to do is, go home!" Melody suggested.

"Honestly, I just came by here, to have one beer and bed down for the night. Troubles? I am trouble with a capital T. I can make you forget about your troubles, that's how much of a trouble I am! What do say?" Dean asked.

'What was with this man? Exactly what was he trying to prove? Hmm? Interesting. Should I go?' Melody pondered.

**~ More to come ~**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello, my readers. I hope you are liking this story. Please, do let me know your thoughts on this story._

_So, I wanted to try another song being played during a scene. Remember: When it is **Bold-Italics** there's a song playing, but not the entire chapter. The song that I choose is called, Ready For Love by Bad Company. Enjoy! Here's Chapter 11._

**WARNING** : ** Rated-**  **A BIG M!**

**A New Start**

*** Chapter 11***

 

Melody stared into the stranger's deep hazel green eyes and he viewed hers as well. There for a while the room stood still. She done this trust thing so many times. To gave her heart out, to only get it back in million shattered pieces. In fact, it had been three years ago was the last time she allowed a guy in. After he betrayed her, she enclosed her heart in solid concrete. Why did guys have to play games? How would they feel if they was done the same way?! What makes this man any different? True, Dean was older and wiser than those so called "boys," she'd fallen for. However, there was something about Dean that Melody couldn't place.

All of the sudden, she glanced down at his hand touching hers and for some reason, Melody felt safe. For along time, she hadn't felt like this. Instantly, her cheeks glowed read.

Dean noticed the blush on her cheeks. A strange feeling came across him, that he was safe with this woman. When he touched her hand he had a need for her and for once it wasn't for sex, either. He wondered what it was? Until then, why not enjoy it.

"So, how about you and me leave here and forget all our troubles?" Dean suggested.

"Dean, I cant! I'm kinda busy!" Melody replied, and seen his bewildered expression. She added, "Dean, I'm working! Duh, silly! Besides, I don't know you!."

"Well, damn! Just get to know me." Dean responded.

"Uh-huh, I hear you!" Melody stated, as she continued to wipe off the bar.

"Come on! Live a little!" Dean pleaded.

"Dean, I don't know. The last time I-" Melody said, but broke off her sentence.

"You still think I'm one of those heartless bastards that will hurt you?" Dean asked.

"Actually, I do! Sorry!" Melody replied, in a soft whisper.

"Look, we both aren't ready for a relationship, right? I understand that you don't want to go down that road, right now? Just a night out of fun is what you want, right?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah, I guess. But-"

"That's all ask. I tell you what, if I turn out to be a prick. I will buy rounds for everyone at your next shift. What do you say?" Dean implied.

Melody sighed. "The place really does need some work done. I'll do it! I get off in a few hours. Can you keep in your pants that long?" Melody retorted, in a kidding tone.

Dean chuckled. "Sure, can! Beer please?" Dean inquired.

Melody reached him another beer. Dean placed the money on the counter. Next, he took out his phone and went way from the bar to make a call.

'What the hell was she thinking? Dean Winchester is a HUNTER! A hunter that rids of the supernatural, like herself. If he every find out her true identity, there would be no mercy, not from Dean Winchester!' Melody thought.

Melody looked up and in a mirror, an petite woman glazed back at her in a puzzled expression. She acknowledged that in their human dress they appeared differently. Hopefully, he will never know. Besides, it's only one night out with him; the mighty hunter. What would it hurt? If he only knew. A smile crossed her lips at that fact.

Abruptly, Melody got distracted by her two co-workers who brought up the alcohol from the basement. Like usual, they was fussing. Now, they was in front of her and Willow had cleared her throat to get Melody's attention.

"Melody, is there something you want to tell us?" Fancy asked.

"No, why?" Melody answered, befuddled.

"Well, let's see. You was talking to a "certain guy." Willow mentioned, as her eyes lead to where Dean was seated at before.

"Oh, him! He was just wanting more beer-beers" Melody said, as she corrected herself.

"Be careful, Mel! There's a reason why they are top hunters!" Willow commented.

"Oh, I am and I know!" Melody replied, seriously. "I'am going ahead and leave early. If that's okay?" Melody asked.

"Really? What's the big rush?" Fancy asked.

"Have you looked around Fancy? There is hardly nobody here, but us and the passed out drunks!" Melody pointed out. "Besides, I figure to walk around a bit to clear my mind. Maybe for once, I will be able sleep all night."

"Well-okay Melody, but please be careful! We don't know what they are up to?!" Fancy mentioned.

Melody and the girls started to clean up the place. Then, Willow and Fancy returned back to the basement.

'I really hate to lie to them, but one night won't hurt. Yeah, I know where this might lead to, but I don't care. As long as he doesn't know who I really am.' Melody said to herself.

The bell on the door jingled. It was Dean coming back in, he peeked around to spot Melody. He went to her and asked.

"So, are you still working?"

"Just finishing up." Melody responded, while she put the broom back into the corner.

"Who was the other two women that brought up the beer when I left?" Dean asked.

"My cousins; Willow and Fancy." Melody said. Next, she yelled down towards the bottom basement steps,"I'm heading out!"

"Okay." Willow shouted back up to Melody.

"Your cousins?! Odd!" Dean commented.

"Odd? How about when you and your brother comes to a bar, together!? No, that's not odd at all!?" Melody said sarcastic and giggled.

"I guess that could be-Wait, how did you know he was my brother?" Dean questioned.

"Well-" Melody said, and quickly thought. "I have a brother too, and I guess when you have siblings the signs show."

By this time, Melody and Dean had made it outside. They was next to the 67' Chevy Impala.

"The sight of this car never gets old!" Melody mumbled.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Beautiful car!" Melody answered.

"Ain't she though! I call her, baby!" Dean said and opened her door first.

"Y-Thank you!" Melody replied, as she got into the car. Dean shut the door. He then went to his side and got it.

"I bet those other jerks didn't do that! Did they?" Dean inquired, in a jest. As he turned the key and the engine roar to life.

"Actually, they didn't!" Melody replied, sadly.

Dean wheeled to Melody and had the expression of "really?" Followed by, him putting the car in gear and headed down the road.

The silence aggravated Dean, so he finally asked. "Say, why do you keeping working at a place that's brings you down?"

"Why do you hunt what you can't explain, and not think some things are good?" Melody grumbled.

"What was that?" Dean inquired, confused.

"Nothing! It was left to us. Well, not the name. Someone had it before us and decided to change it. It's kinda like a second home to us. If that makes any sense? It pays the bills- So,what about you?" Melody mentioned.

"Yeah." Dean said as he understood exactly what she meant. "Me- My brother and I are private investigators and we are just passing through."

"Ah, okay." Melody replied. 'Investigators my ass, more like hunters trying to kill us! Oh, why did I have to come?' Melody thought.

 

In minutes later, they was at a hotel and the car came to a stop. They both exited out of the Impala.

"Here we are!" Dean commented

"Really?!" Melody inquired.

"You know the place?" Dean asked

"Yeah, you could say?"

"What? Damn! Clever bastards!" Dean uttered.

Melody snickered and said. "Oh Dean! It's okay. I know this place, because I used to live here. Before I moved in with my cousins, above the bar."

"Oh, I thought-" Dean spoke and added, "Never mind!"

The conservation was stopped, because they had reached the hotel room. Dean retrieved the hotel key from his left front blue jean pocket. Then, he unlocked and pushed the door open. Melody asked.

"What about your brother, Sam?"

"Sam and another friend of ours made some errands. So, we have the place to ourselves.

"Oh!" Melody rejoined, surprised.

In the hotel room, she seen a small kitchen, couch, bathroom, and two bedrooms.

"Make yourself at home!" Dean suggested, after they had entered inside.

Dean went to the fridge, opened it. He asked the following," I would offer, but-All I have is beer? You probably don't one since-"

"No, it's alright. Hand me one. If there's an extra one?" Melody replied.

Dean grabbed two beers and hand Melody's hers.

"Thanks!" She said, and took a sip.

"You're welcome!" Dean replied, and he swallowed a drink. He seated besides her on the small couch.

"So, if you wasn't at the bar, what would you like to do?" Dean asked.

"Own a Craft shop."

"Cool!" Dean asked.

"Corny, I know!"

"Nah! If it's something you want to do, it's not!" Dean advised.

"So, what about you?" Melody asked. She watched as he put his beer on the table. She mocked his actions with her beer bottle.

"Believe it, or not-I'm doing it!" Dean replied.

"Investigating?" Melody asked, to make sure.

"Uh- yeah. I'm real good at it!" Dean stated.

Dean couldn't look away from Melody, neither could Melody with Dean. There was just something that each of them couldn't figure out about the other.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Melody asked.

"No, there's nothing wrong. It's like you have put a spell on me!" Dean replied and shrugged. "For some reason, I'm not acting like myself today."

"It's okay. Its nerves." Melody assured him. "It's been a while for me too!"

"Does it show that bad?" Dean asked

"No, not really." Melody answered, as she place her hand on top of his.

Immediately, the lights in the hotel room brighten and dim.

"What the hell?" Dean questioned.

"Oh, this place needs rewiring, bad! I take it, they never did fixed it!" Melody commented, as she removed her hand off his.

"You don't say!" Dean acknowledged, unsure.

'Damn the witch in me. I hate that our emotions are connected to our powers. I wish I could disable that! He mentioned that I cast a spell on him. I know that he doesn't mean it literally, but still makes me feel uneasy. I wouldn't, because it's personal gain. Cupids? Nah! They don't bother warriors. Not sure about Hunters, though. Giving which hunter this is, I doubt it!' Melody thought.

"I better go! I've had a long night!" Melody said, as she got up, but couldn't. When she tried to leave, Dean had ceased her by the touch of his hand and his words:

"Wait!"

**Melody turned to face him, she was captured by his hazel green eyes.**

**"Please stay?" Dean questioned.**

**Dean looked into Melody's brown eyes.**

**'Why is she wanting to leave? What is she hiding? It's like she doesn't want me in. I don't blame her. I have done that too. Not let anyone get close, because what I really do. If she only knew the truth about me. She would run for the hills!**

**Dean reached over and cupped Melody's cheek. His hands appeared big against her small cheek.**

**"I won't hurt you and I will not push you!" Dean remarked, as he observed her conflicted face.**

**Melody was undecided. She didn't know which path to take. If she continued with what she wanted. She might in the end, want more. But if she stopped right now and just leave and tell him some bogus story, she wouldn't have to endear the heartache. Oh, what the hell!' Melody concluded.**

**Melody promptly gave Dean a deepen sweet kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss. Melody giggled and they both smiled like fools.**

**Dean kissed her and then he lead the way towards the bed, where they collapsed there. Melody noticed what the outcome might be, but she didn't care. She had needed this, it had been way too long! Dean's kisses was as sweet as sugar and so addicting. Next, their tongue began to race playfully, to see which one would get the other arouse first. Melody moaned excitedly, and then she went to straddled him.**

**'What just came outta of my mouth?' Melody asked herself.**

**In a very shaky movement, Melody removed Dean's flannel shirt, and guided the tips of her small fingers across his muscled chest. She witnessed it gave him chill bumps.**

**Unexpectedly, Dean picked her up and place her on the bed. While he kissed her stomach, she raised up to bite him. Dean let out a grunt, followed by a groaned. Next, he located the zipper that was holding her black halter top and unzipped it.**

**"Lace!" Dean responded, while he unhooked her bra. He grasped her breasts gently and noted how firm and soft they was.**

**Dean helped Melody slide out her blue-jeans and panties off and threw them in the left corner of the room. He viewed her body, such a beautiful beauty with her pale white skin that shined in the moonlight.**

**Melody glazed over Dean's bare chest, it could make her heart stop. She found his pants and jerk them and his underwear down and off. Then, she threw them on top of her clothes. They continued with passionate kisses, both of them breathing heavier.**

**"You're so beautiful!" Dean mouthed between kisses. Melody pushed Dean onto the bed and once again climbed on top of him.**

**Dean rubbed his hands all over Melody's back and he came upon a horrible scar.**

**"What the h-" Dean stammer, but was interrupted by Melody's kisses. "You're so beautiful!" He repeated.**

**"Uh-Huh. If you say so!" Melody replied, as she added more kisses and bite marks to his skin. Dean watched as she kissed and licked at his chest and down to his harden member. Her last movement made Dean curse. Melody thought it was sexy, so she imitated her previous action.**

**Suddenly, Dean grabbed and flipped her on her back. He gently inserted himself into her inner core. He could feel her juices flow over his manhood. She could feel the harden of him insider her. Melody was in heaven as he moved in and out of her. They both was in need of this so called refresh excise.**

**"DEAN! I'm-gonna-" Melody yelled out, as she realized her soon release.**

**Finally with a last thrust, they had finished.**

**Dean went to the other side of the bed. He turned to her, and noticed she placed her head on his chest. Their breathing had came back to normal.**

**"Damn that- You was amazing!" Dean replied, as he looked at her.**

**"Yes! You was too! Thanks!" Melody said in a girly giggle. She glimpsed into his eyes once more and quickly looked away.**

This maneuver made Dean worried. So he asked, "What's the matter?"

Melody didn't say anything, instead she was lost in her thoughts, because of this, Dean's words was muted out.

'What the hell did I just do? He can't find out who I'm really am! I need-'

Melody quickly got up. She searched for her clothes, clutched them and started to put them on.

"Melody, what the hell?" Dean asked, baffled.

Melody ceased and glanced at Dean. Then, she said. "Dean, you're a wonderful guy! This I can tell. Your heart is so pure and true, but you-"

"Me what?" Dean questioned, as he also put his clothes on.

After, Melody and Dean was fully clothed. She went up to him and gave him a soft kiss, follow by:

"You don't need to be with me! I can't- I've got a dark side and it would kill you! I'm sorry, Dean-I wish it was different! Goodbye, Dean!" Melody responded, as tears begin to form. Thereafter, she left the hotel room, while the tears ran down her cheeks.

"Wait, Melody?!" Dean hollered at her, but he was too late.

On the way out, Melody bumped into Sam. He had made it back to the hotel room. She murmured a, "Sorry, Sam" and continued on her way.

"Huh? Hi, Mel! Hey, wait? What's wrong?" Sam questioned back, but she had already disappeared around the corner.

"What is going on?" Sam asked out-loud. Once inside the hotel room, he seen his brother, in shocked.

"Dean, what did you do?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea?! She bailed on me!" Dean answered. "There's something going on and I can't figure it out. Like she hiding something. And there's that gruesome scar on her lower back?"

"A scar on her lower back? Dean, you didn't?!" Sam commented, as he viewed his brother."You did! Great! You didn't tell her who and what we do?"

"I was about too!" Dean responded, as he stared at where she once stood.

"Dean, you've seen how people's reaction is on what we do!?" Sam mentioned.

"Yes, I remember, but I think somehow she'll be okay with it."

"I don't know about this, Dean!" Sam replied, as he shook his head, displeased.

 

* * *

 

 

Melody arrived at the end of a dark alley. She lend up against the brick wall, as the tears came down rapidly. She tried to wipe them away, but more flowed down.

'Why did I have to go and make love to him? You can't love a hunter! I did the right thing. It's better this way. No one gets hurt. Let the hurting of a heartbreak begin. The faster it comes, the faster I can move on. She fetched out her cell phone and punched a button, followed by a phone ringing in the background.

"Hello?" Came a dragged voice.

"Hi-Serena!" Melody said, as she tried to hide her tears.

"Hey, Mel! What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"May, I stop by for a few?" Melody inquired.

"Sure!" Serena replied.

Melody ended the phone called. She let out a huge sigh. 'What a mess I'm into! Dean won't stop, until he finds me and demands a answer for why I bailed on him.' She thought.

"You damn love fool! She told herself and then turned in the direction of Darien and Serena's apartment.

**_What will happen? More to come._ **


	12. Chapter 12

**A New Start**

*** Chapter 12 ***

 

Suddenly, Serena heard a knock at the door. At first, she didn't know who it was, but realized who was suppose to come by. Out of habit she asked, "Who's there?"

"Melody!"

Serena opened the door and wondered what was going on to be visited by this hour.

Melody stood with a worried expression upon her face. Serena motioned for her to come in.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"Do you remember the hunter, Dean Winchester?" Melody asked.

"Yeah. Isn't he the hunter that is after you, us?" Serena inquired

"The same," Melody answered.

Melody viewed Serena's bewildered stance, so she continued.

"Well it's like this. I-I slept with him. And I think I have feelings for him!" Melody stated, rapidly.

Serena's sleepiness faded away promptly and she responded with, "Melody! Don't you realize what will happen if-" Serena ceased herself, for she understood. She smiled at Melody and added, "It's hard, I know, but please be careful!"

"I will and I don't know what has come over me. My guess is, he probably doesn't feel the same way." Melody responded.

Next, Melody turned to leave, for she noticed how tired Serena was. "I'm sorry to bother you, Serena. This could have waited til morning. Good night!"

"WAIT!?" Serena said, but it was too late Melody was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

The day had ended and the night was beginning its shift. Sam and Dean had discussed what could be done about the monster, Neconda.. Well Sam was, Dean was in his own world.

"DEAN?!" Sam asked.

"Huh?" Dean questioned.

"You okay? It's Melody, isn't it?" Sam inquired, sadly. He hated to see his brother so hurt and confused. Even though, Dean hardly showed it.

"Yeah." Dean replied back. He wasn't going to lie, he was indeed thinking about her. "There's something wrong. A lot that doesn't make any sense?!"

"It sure doesn't!" Sam agreed and then continue with. "Her bailing on you after what you described a peaceful outing. Dean, it doesn't add up at all. She could have decline your offer, if she wanted to. Maybe she's following orders fr- Dean, where are you going?" Sam asked, as he watched Dean walked towards the door.

"OUT!" Dean said in a rough voice.

Sam cussed under his breath. "GREAT!" He replied, as he went after him.

As the Winchester came at the end of the corner, they heard shouts a few more blocks ahead of them. Once they turned, there stood a clay-looking monster in a human figured. It repeatedly called out, "Mystic!"

Sam glanced over at his brother, both their guns raised and ready.

Then, Dean yelled, "Hey, Shit-face!"

The monster didn't responded back, so Dean shot at it. Abruptly, the monster took off, running in another direction.

"Damn it!" Dean thundered.

"What is going on?" Sam asked, baffled.

 

* * *

 

 

Melody was awaken by her cell phone going off. She peeked at the screen, it was a text from Willow. She said another monster had been reported and it was repeating, "Mystic." She rose from her sleeping slumber and quickly got dressed. Melody noticed the table clock read four in the afternoon. "Yikes!" She said out loud.

'Normally, I would be late, for work. However, work would have to wait! I wondered why they let me sleep in so late? I know I had mentioned I wasn't getting enough sleep, but still.' Melody thought to herself.

Once Melody was downstairs, she speedily made a half peanut butter sandwich, grabbed a bottle of favor water and went out the door. After she consumed the food and drink, she located a good hiding place. Melody touched her necklace and in seconds, Mystic stood.

Mystic took off in a jog, and stopped when she realized the place.

"The hotel that-" Mystic began to say, but couldn't. "Oh, no I hope I am- Great! I really didn't want to see him again, not now! Or did I?' She thought.

Then, she peeped around, there was the two brothers. They was talking to neighbors and dressed as FBI agents. Dean sexy as ever in his suit.

'How dreamy! Stop it, Melody,' She scorned herself.

"Mystic?" Windamitc whispered.

"Yeah?" Mystic muttered back. As they headed to where a good spot to discuss the matter at hand and away from the scene.

"We know what you did last night!" Fireic said angry.

"How could you?" Windamtic asked.

"How did you-" Mystic questioned.

"Know?! Serena told us. When we tried and couldn't find you. We called her and she said you had just left after saying a few words to her," Fireic acknowledged.

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you, but I was so tired. You guys forgive me?" Mystic asked.

"We can't be mad at you!" Windamtic and Fireic said in unison.

"I'm glad!" Mystic rejoined.

The girls hugged and then nodded to one another. Now, it was time to figure out who, or what this creature wanted.

"Let's split up! We can cover more grounds," Mystic pointed out.

"On it!" The other two said, together.

Mystic started to sneak around and bumped right into no other than Dean. Her mini titans held and aim high towards him. He's gun also raised high and pointed at her chest.

"YOU AGAIN!" They both replied, annoyed.

'It was so nice to hear his voice. Even though, he was angry.' Melody thought.

'What the hell was she doing here? I have better things to do, than argue with a stubborn woman! Like find Melody!' Before he realized it, the words was out of his mouth. "What are you doing here?"

Mystic looked straight at him and said, "Well, the monster is calling for me. Is it not?"

"What? You're Mystic?!" Dean asked.

"That, I am." Mystic replied.

Dean stood there and nodded. He knew she was trouble. He will deal with her later. First, he had to take care of something.

'Oh, Dean! How I want to scream out it's me and I'm fallen for you. I'm so sorry that I ran out on you. You wouldn't have like the truth. I wish it wasn't forbidden. As long as he doesn't know, then we should be safe, for now. I don't want to break his heart, but I must because- It can't be!' Mystic thought, gloomily.

"No, it can't be!" Cas said as he showed up unexpected. "I take it, you're a witch-warrior?!"

"What can't be? How do you know she's one?" Dean questioned.

"Not the kind you're thinking of Dean! Dean, you might want to stay away from her." Cas replied, as he faced Mystic and spoke the words. "Mystic, you can't do it! Forbidden, yes it is still! You just need to move on and forget this person!"

"Castiel, PLEASE!" Mystic pleaded. She was afraid that he would spilled the secret.

"MYSTIC!" Windamtic and Fireic yelled out.

 

* * *

 

 

In seconds, she was gone and leaving Dean speechless. Sam had appeared with a befuddled expression, as he walked towards them and noticed he had missed something.

"What did I miss?" Sam asked.

Dean and Cas filled him in on what just happened.

" I know who we are dealing with. The three witch warriors known as; Fireic, Windamtic and Mystic. These witches are like you two."

"How? What?" Sam and Dean both asked.

"They fight the supernatural-even if it's other witches like themselves." Cas answered.

"Oh!" Sam and Dean said in unison and give the other the 'stop that' look.

"Hey, Cas- what did you mean by the forbidden part? What did that have to deal with Mystic?" Dean asked.

"A witch is forbidden to fall in love with an angel," Cas mentioned.

"Wait! What and who?" Sam inquired.

"It was banned years ago. They can't even fall in love with their vessels either. Doesn't matter if the vessel has, or will be use, this still applies. If happens, then the results is death!"

"That sucks!" Dean replied and added. " How did you know she's loves an angel, or a vessel of one?"

"She would agree with you on that! Given that I am angel, Dean. I can sense it." Cas commented.

"Cas, do you know who she's in love with?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Though, I can't tell you who it is. I can say that is someone very close."

"Cas, you need tell us who the guy is?" Dean inquired.

"That's only for her to tell." Cas replied, secretly.

 

* * *

 

 

The Warriors, now back to normal disguises was back at the bar, Smoke House. They was seated at a table and had enjoyed a nice meal.

"I am going to have to tell them girls!" Melody said, serious.

"But, Melody what if-" Willow asked, but was interrupted.

"One knows! So, it's already out! Maybe if I come clean to the angel, he can go and see if that makes a difference?" Melody commented.

"I don't like it! What if they consider you a threat and-" Fancy stopped and shook her head. She didn't want to even think about the loss of her cousin. She knows how Melody is. She wouldn't fight him! Or die to protect him. No matter how much he hated their kind.

"I'll be fine. Trust me!" Melody responded, as she grabbed her cousins hands and gave a small squeeze.

They nodded at her and Melody knew that this just the beginning.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile...

"I will not allow it! " Darien replied, crossed.

"DARIEN! It's her life she can love whoever she wants to. Besides, you- yourself can't stop love!" Serena remarked.

"Serena, if it wasn't a hunter that she fallen for, things might be different! This hunter wants to destroy her and her- our cousins!" Darien mentioned.

"Just trust your sister! I do!" Serena asked and demanded sweetly. "She has come across hunters before and dealt with them. She's a grown woman, I think she can take care of herself."

"You sound like her sister!" Darien said.

"I will be soon. At least I'm giving this a chance!"

"Serena, I do trust my sister, I do. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like I did. It's the hunter that I don't trust! For all we know he could trick and then kill her!" Darien mentioned.

"Trick her doing what?" Serena asked.

"Nothing! There's important things to discuss." Darien said, as he changed the topic at hand.

"Yes, like the wedding!" Serena mentioned.

"All right, let's discuss the wedding." Darien responded, drowsy.

Hours passed and the couple had decided on everything else, but the place.

"What about having the reception at the Smoke House?" Serena questioned.

"You want to have the reception at a bar?" Darien asked, confused.

"Yes, and its just not some bar! Remember, she said it was also used for celebrations?"

"Yeah, I remember. But how are you going to-?" Darien inquired, but stopped.

Serena had placed two small fingers up to her mouth and made a "Shh" sound. Darien observed as she punched in numbers into her cellphone, in the other hand was the card that Fancy gave her.

"Hello, is this Fancy?" Serena asked. "I'm Fine...Yes...No, there's not attack as right now...Um... I was needing to ask you when is the bar free for a reception? Yeah, we decided that...Uh, Huh...That's perfect...Thanks...You too... Bye!"

"It's all took care off.! We are all set!" She replied, merry.

"Not completely, Sere," Darien responded.

Serena looked up at Darien in a confuse way. He then said, "We do need to tell your parents everything!"

She sighed, "GREAT! When is an attack when you need it?"

"Come on!" Darien urged.

Serena and Darien decided that they would show her parents and Sammy the truth. She knocked at the door. Serena's mom answered it.

"Serena, Dear?! Is there something wrong? You look pale?!" Mrs. Tsukino asked, concerned.

"I'm fine mom! Is dad and Sammy around?"

"Yes, they are. Why?"

"Mom, we need to have a family meeting!" Serena responded, solemnly.

"Okay?" Her mom replied, unsure on what was going on.

Everyone had joined in the living room. They was waiting on Serena, to say why there was a sudden meeting. Mr. Tsukino was seated in the furthest chair. While his wife position herself closer to the couple. Sammy had took a seat on the couch.

Serena took a seat on the coffee table and afterwards she asked herself 'Why did I sit on the coffee table?'

Darien had closed the blinds and stood in front of them, so no one could see in. He knew deep down that they would end up having to show them. He hope this turns out well.

"Serena, please tell me what is exactly going on?" Her mother asked in a worry tone.

Serena took a long breath and let it out and said. "Mom, Dad and Sammy I'm gonna to tell you everything! So, please try to keep up. Also, you can not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you!"

Serena told her first time as being Sailor Moon and finding out about her Destiny and who Tuxedo Mask was and he was her prince. She also told them that they all was reincarnated. That she was still their Serena, just an important title added on. Serena mentioned to them about one day Darien and her would be King and Queen, but that was long ways down the road. She also told them the girls was the Scouts also.

"Why?" Her mother inquired.

"Because mom, it's my- our destiny." Serena answered, as she glanced over at Darien.

"I don't believe it!" Sammy said, as he crossed his arms in disbelief and Mr. Tsukino second that.

Serena called her transformation and Darien flicked out a red rose. In seconds, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask stood before them. Serena's mom gasped and said.

"Oh my, Serena! I understand! I promise! Didn't you say you was a princess?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.

"Yes, I did." Sailor Moon replied and took Tuxedo Mask hand and they both closed their eyes. In a flash, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion was there.

"Wow, Serena!" Her mom replied, surprised.

"How cool is this! My sister is Sailor Moon! Go figure!" Sammy said, excited.

"Yes, Sammy. It's hard to believe even for me sometimes." Serena said, as she changed back into Sailor Moon attire and her prince went back to Tuxedo Mask. "But again, you must promise not to tell a soul?"

"Don't worry, Sailor Moon. Your guy's secret is safe with me!" Sammy said, and asked. "Why so many different outfits?"

Sailor Moon giggled and replied with. "Each of my outfits has been a power upgrade. Unfortunately, one day I will no longer be Sailor Moon, but Queen. Once this occurs, I will not need the disguises then."

"How will the Scouts fight without you when this happens? Won't you miss fighting with them?" Sammy asked.

"Don't worry, once each Scout has maintain their last power upgrade, they will be ready to assist me as I am Queen. It all will fall into place, like it always has. I will miss fighting along with them, though. Like I mentioned, it's a long time from now. Doesn't matter to me, the Scouts will always be my friends, my family." Sailor Moon responded.

"Thanks, sis! See you later!" Sammy said, as he headed on upstairs.

"Mom, Dad?" Serena asked, for she and Darien had de-transformed back.

Serena's mom went over and hugged them both. "I love you both. Keep each other safe! Dear, I think you need to say something?!" She peeked at her husband and went into another room.

Mr. Tsukino cleared his throat and straighten his glasses and said. "Young Lady, I will not allow this-This Madness to continue! Tell Mr. Shields good nite and not to come by ever!"

"Um Dad? You forgot didn't you? In a few days, I will be married to him."

"WHAT!?" Serena's father yelled out and viewed at the calendar near the TV. Sure enough, in a few days the date was circle in RED sharpie ink. Along with Serena's and Darien's name plus wedding on it.

"How did this happen? I thought it was still a few months off." Mr. Tsukino asked, bewildered.

"Dad, its okay. Graduation was just couple of weeks ago."

"Fine. You can marry Mr Shields! But you being Sailor Moon and Queen is forbidden!" Mr.Tsukino thundered.

"Dad, this isn't something you have control over! It's my destiny. You can't fight it, or have a say in it!" Serena replied, as she tried to be the calm one.

"We will see about that!" Her father said swiftly, as he left the room.

"DAD!" Serena spoke back in a irked voice.

"That went so well!" Darien said, sarcastic.

"Tell me about it!" Serena said in a huff.

**_~ More to come ~_ **


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hello everyone! I want to let you know, that this chapter will have a song playing through the entire chapter. I hope ya like it. I would differently recommended listening to the songs that I have listed in the chapters of this story._ **

**_The song for this chapter is, "Love Is A Battlefield" by Pat Benatar._ **

**_Here's chapter 13. Enjoy!_ **

**A New Start**

***Chapter 13***

 

Melody was at the bar, checking inventory. She kept busy to get Dean off her mind, but failed. The moments of them being together blinked before her, and times when he didn't know it was really her.

'I do love him, but it's not right! I know, I just have to ignore it! Yeah right! I don't know what I'm going to do? I thought I could be strong and forget him, but sadly I can't and it's killing me! I have-Snap out of Melody! She thought to herself and went to swept the floor.

Dean, Sam and Castiel arrived at the bar.

"Seems innocent enough," Cas commented.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sam asked.

"Nothing!" Cas replied. "Now, why are we here?"

"I'm wondering the same thing too!" Sam added.

"You two look around. I'm going to find out why she bailed on me!" Dean answered, as he head into the bar.

Cas and Sam followed Dean, inside.

"Sorry, we're closed! Come back in a few hours!" Melody said, her back turned away from the entrance.

Dean chucked. "If it's closed, then why is the door unlock?"

Melody slowly wheeled toward the familiar stranger's voice, that she didn't want to see. Her heart was beating out of her chest and she couldn't help, but stared at him. She collected herself and said.

"Hi Dean. If you want a beer. You gonna to have to wait like everyone else. And I guess you don't have to worry about giving a round of drinks at my next shift, since you proved me wrong!" Melody said, slyly.

"That's not the reason I'm here! We need to talk!?" Dean responded, crucial.

"There's nothing to talk about it! I-I- used you! Now, I think you should leave!" Melody replied, in almost damp eyes.

"BULLSHIT!" Dean said, angry.

"MELODY?!" Came a voice.

"IN HERE!" Melody yelled into the other room.

"I was wondering who-" Fancy said, as she came into the room. Fancy and Willow sudden stopped in their tracks.

"Look, the bar won't be open until another few hours from now! I suggest you wait til it does."

"I get it!" Dean said, hurt. He reached the doorknob when he heard.

"Who was that? Was that-" Fancy began to asked, but Melody cut her off icily with.

"Just a random customer. Who was wanting to know when the bar opened!"

This went right through Dean. 'How dare she say that! I have done nothing to this woman! She acted as if I'm one of those bastards! I have had enough!' Dean thought.

"What the hell, Melody? You are gonna to push someone away who actually gives a damn about you?" Dean responded, vexed.

"Okay?" Fancy asked.

Melody leaned against the wall and remained quiet.

"Really, Melody?" Dean mentioned.

"Wait. What is going on?" Fancy questioned, as she pretended to not know.

"I tell you what has happen! Melody and me had wonderful evening together. No complaints at all, not even one during the enjoyments in bed. Then, unexpected she bailed on me without no explanation! Now, she will not tell what I did so wrong?" Dean said.

"I'm sorry, it seems like that Dean, but I told you already. You don't need to be with me. My dark side-"

"Could kill Me!/You!" Melody and Dean said in unison.

"Yes, I know! But dammit, Melody! Let me decide that, okay?" Dean spoke, annoyed.

"Fine! We will talk! But, please! Not right now!" Melody stated.

By this time, Cas, Sam and Willow stood in the room, as they listened to every word spoken. Melody glanced down, when Dean talked, but now she looked up as tried to keep her tears at bay.

"Dean, I do have feelings for you, but there's some people that could get to you and hurt you. I-I- couldn't forgive myself, if anything happened to you! So, until this-so called case is settled, it's best if we go our separate ways. I'm sorry Dean, but it's the only way for you to be safe!" Melody replied, sadly. Then, she peeked at Castiel. Followed by her sudden movement out of the room and up the stairs.

"Well, I guess you have your answer Dean?!" Sam asked.

"Hmm. Some answer!" Dean said, sarcastic.

"Never-less, it was an answer and she gave an alternate. So, please leave!" Fancy barked.

"Sorry, to bother you ladies!" Sam said, politely.

Castiel waited until the boys was out of ear range and said. "I know of you three-witch- warriors: Fireic,  Windamatic and Mystic. Please talk to her! I think it's too late to undo this whole thing. What is done is done!" With that, Cas disappeared.

"What the hell?" Fancy inquired, as she shut the door and locked it.

"I think Melody is right. One definitely knows about us!" Willow mentioned.

"Let's go check on her?!" Fancy suggested, and Willow nodded.

The girls proceeded upstairs to where Melody was at, but stopped in mid air of a knock when they overheard sobbing. Next, Fancy mouthed to Willow the following,"We will come back later."

Melody was on the bed with tears that had wet her pillow. Her heart in so many pieces. She couldn't stand it anymore! She had to be strong! There was so many that needed her right now, she had to focus! No matter how hard Melody tried, she kept thinking of Dean. His smile. His gorgeous green hazel eyes. His bare chest. How he held her that night, it felt so right!-The feeling of being safe. She was so confuse! Why was it so banned? It was stupid!

All of sudden, Melody heard footsteps and them retreated back down. She just let the tears rolled down her cheeks, one by one.

 

* * *

 

 

Once, they was back in the car and in the direction of the hotel.

"Cas, is there something you want, or NEED to tell us?" Dean asked.

"Like I said, it's up to her."

"What does that even mean?" Dean questioned, befuddled.

"Cas, can't you just tell us a small clue? We are kinda lost here?" Sam mentioned.

"I'm sorry, I can not! It's her decision." Cas retorted, and flapped his wings to indicated he was gone.

"Great! Thanks, Cas!" Dean replied, irritated.

"He seems to be good at that! Sam said, and changed the subject. "That creature is still out there. I wonder why it's interested in the warrior's-well Mystic?" Sam commented, in pondered out loud.

"Oh hell! Don't tell me that they are evil too!?" Dean suggested.

"I don't think they are."

"Remember, Cas said he wasn't for sure if they was good or evil?"

"They haven't shown that they was evil, though" Sam commented.

"Yeah. But still! I don't like how this is going!

"We are not sure what side they are on?!" Sam mentioned.

"Yeah, that's the problem!" Dean replied.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a few day, since Dean last seen Melody. Dean had to get some fresh air. All this was getting to him. He couldn't think straight on the mission for pondering of Melody and what her problem was. He couldn't put his finger on it, but she was definitely hiding something.

Surprisingly, Dean had made it to Smoke House. Dean didn't know how, for he just took off walking.

'Since, I'm here might at as well,' Dean thought.

Somehow the door was unlock. Dean smiled. A recent flash back replayed in his head, when he heard Melody's voice.

"What the hell?" Dean announced, confused at the bar decorated in all white. Then, he thought, 'OH-NO! It can't be, she's getting- I thought we was going to talk?'

A voice started him from behind.

"Dean, right?!" Willow asked.

"Yeah, who wants to know?!" Dean retorted.

"I thought it was. Didn't my cousin already tell you her answer?"

"Some answer! I need to have that talk with her! Especially now, that she is getting married to a dickhead!" Dean thundered.

Willow laughed and said,"Mel-getting-married!" She said in between laughs.

"Well? Who is he?" Dean question, and confused on what the joke was.

"Melody, isn't getting married! Her brother, Darien is." Willow acknowledged.

"Oh!" Dean replied, as he scratched his head. "Where is she?"

"I can't tell you! Like she said, she will talk to you. That I know she meant, but do give her time to think!" Willow suggested.

"So, she can think of more bull to feed me?!" Dean said, irate.

"Dean, Melody doesn't tell no one BULL! Right now, she is going through a hard time! She has a lot on her plate, so of speak. So, please! If you give a damn for her, let her have time to think!" Willow mentioned, furious.

"Fine! You know where you all can reached me! She has my cell number." Dean stated, and whirled out the door.

**_~ More to come~_ **


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hello, my readers!!! I apologized for the short chapters. Here's Chapter 14. Enjoy!_**

**A New Start**

*** Chapter 14 ***

 

Darien and Serena had came over to talk to Melody. Willow also went upstairs to see if she was needed.

"Look, Mel-Maybe he's not worth it?!" Darien suggested.

"DARIEN?!" Serena shrieked. "Don't say that! Just wait, and let them talk it out!

"She's better off! With out him!" Darien uttered in a grumble.

"It is clearly, that Darien is being the over protecting-Big Brother!" Serena replied. Then, she shoved her elbow in his gut. "Follow your heart, Melody! So, it's forbidden, try to work around it, if you can. We did! Don't give up on it! If you feel like you need to show him, then do so. But first, warn him first!"

"You're asking her to be burn, literally!" Darien stated, annoyed.

"Oh, you hush!" Serena said, as she brushed it off with her hand.

Melody giggled and said, "You're right, Serena. I do need to talk to him, though!"

"Um, about that Mel. He came by and was in the talking mood. I told him you would when you was up to it." Willow replied.

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Willow!" Melody responded, surprised.

"No problem!" Willow said.

"With everything going on and not having the time- How am I suppose to discuss it with him?" Melody asked.

"I don't know?! But we will think of something," Serena answered.

"Okay. Well-until we do, we have a wedding to get to!" Melody replied, cheerful.

"Wait! I thought the bride wasn't suppose to see the groom before the wedding?" Willow questioned.

"We made an acceptation for Melody," Darien and Serena replied in unison.

"You guys didn't have to! But I am glad you all came over!" Melody said, and smiled.

"Me too!" Serena responded.

"Someone wouldn't stopped, til she came to see how you was doing!" Darien mentioned.

"Come on wedding birds, you both are going to be late for your own wedding!" Mina yelled as she came up the stairs.

"We're coming!" Serena hollered back.

"Hi Melody! Hi Willow! How is your parents holding up Serena?" Mina asked.

"Dad is alright about me getting married, but my destiny-future, Sailor Moon business. Well he's fighting it! Mom she's happy and accepts it." Serena answered.

"Hold on! You told your parents about it all-your destiny?" Mina shrieked, shocked.

"Yep, sure did! I figure it was time they found out by me, then someone else. It was time to stop keeping secrets from them." Serena acknowledged.

"Wow!  What a way to put it!" Mina stated, and giggled.

 

* * *

 

 

At the Tsukino's household. Mrs Tsukino had just finished getting ready and went to help her husband with his bow-tie.

"Oh stop it!" Mrs. Tsukino said, as she noticed him fidgeting with his shirt tail.

"I don't like it! AT ALL!" Mr Tsukino expressed angrily.

"Our daughter has a beautiful gift and she is saving the world! So, let's be supportable and there for them!" Mrs Tsukino snapped.

"Hmm?" Mr. Tsukino said and added. "We will see!"

Later, Mr. Tsukino took his son to the side and said. "Sammy, I will give you two hundred dollars to you if find the wedding rings and lose them!"

"Sorry, Dad! Serena is really happy with Darien. I'm not going to be the one who destroys it, and neither should you!"

Mr. Tsukino made a funny face and walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

At the bar, Serena had put on her white satin gown on, that look like a princess dress. The dress was short sleeve with hints of silver markings in the material, which sparkled when light bounced off it. The veil was long with clips at the top to go in each of her buns.

"Serena, you almost ready?" Melody asked, as she entered the room.

Melody was dress in a light pink spaghetti dress that came to her knees with matching high heels. Her hair flow down which made her a look like an angel.

I'm so glad I told the girls to wear whatever color they wanted to.' Serena thought and added, 'It was hard to pick one, because to me all are equal as best friends.'

The girls understood, and agreed that Melody should be the one to hold her bouquet at least. Darien had picked Andrew as his best man, of course .

Serena thought and a smile came across her face, "Mrs. Shields" she said to herself.

"You better hurry, Sere! Everyone is waiting!" Melody said, seriously

"I am. I'm ready!" Serena replied, and the girls exchanged smiles.

"See you at the church!" Melody stated, as she went out of the room.

"Okay." Serena said, as she slipped on her glass high heels shoes. She got up and examined herself one last time as being Miss Serena Tsukino.

The church wasn't as full as expected, but since it was last notice. They didn't have time to send out invitations, only phone calls instead. Each pew had a white bow on it. Everyone seem to be enjoying themselves. Darien wore a white tuxedo. Andrew was next to him and in the similar attire, both of them wearing a red rose in the small pocket. Across from them, seated the girls dressed similar to the planet colors, which wasn't planned. Amy was in an ice blue short sleeve dress that came to her knees with matching heels. Raye had on a firer red strapless dress that was short with matching red high heels with her hair down. Lita was in a strapped forest green dress with her hair down, also in heels. Mina had on a golden-yellow spaghetti dress with heels, plus a matching bow in her hair. Fancy and Willow stayed behind at the bar to get it ready for the reception. The church and bar was only a few miles apart. Serena and her father was coming down the isle. She could tell that her dad was so nervous, for he was mumbling a lot.

"It's okay dad, you will see!" Serena said, as she patted her dad's hand with hers.

After the preacher had asked, who gives this woman away and very nervous her father saying he does. Serena kissed her father's cheek and whispered, "Thank you Dad, I love you!"

Mr. Tsukino then took a seat besides his wife, where she held his hand. The tears rolled down his cheek, he was happy, but sad too. His wife felt the same way and she clutched his hand, followed by her handed him a tissue.

Once the couple had spoken their vows, and the rings placed on their ring fingers. The ceremony ended with them sealing it with a kiss. Next, everyone had graduated them. Then, they all headed to the place where the reception would follow. There was food on top of food and it made Serena so hungry. Willow and Fancy had out done themselves. The girls and Darien laughed at her actions of her talking to every dish at hand.

"All the congratulations from everyone has left me hungry!" Serena pointed out.

"Oh, Serena!" The girls replied, together.

As everyone has their fulfillment of food, and the wait on the cake and ice cream. Serena noticed some familiar faces, Amara and Michelle.

"Hey guys!" Serena said, as she wave at them.

"Congratulations! Everything is so beautiful!" Michelle replied, and smiled.

"Thank, you!"

Yeah, it yes. I'm glad things went peaceful!" Amara specified.

"I know! We had just a certain time to plan it." Serena mentioned and asked, "Where's Trista and Hotaru?"

"I say." Amara said, and she peeped at Michelle.

"They couldn't come." Michelle replied and added, "They said to give you this." It was a card in a silver and white envelop with a white bunny on it.

"Oh, okay. Tell them I say, thank you!"

"You ready, Michelle?" Amara asked

"Yes." Michelle answered.

Michelle and Amara hugged them both and wave, soon they was gone like the wind.

Then, Serena seen Molly and Melvin. "Hi, Moll! Hi, Mev!" Serena said.

"Oh, Serena! We are so happy for you two!" Molly said, excitedly.

"Now, we have something in common! Sort of." Melvin mentioned, as he adjusted his glasses.

"What's that?" Serena and Darien asked.

"Molly and I are married now! It's been a year since we eloped. I wouldn't change it for the world!" Melvin said. "She's my sauce to my shrimps."

"Oh-Melvin," sighed Molly.

"What did your parents say?" Darien inquired.

"They was mad, but eventually they came to realized you can't stop love!" Molly replied.

"Congrats, guys!" Serena and Darien both replied.

Soon, it was time for Molly and Melvin to leave, both couple said their goodbyes.

"Who knew right?" Serena questioned, as she looked at her now husband. Darien shrugged in as response to her question. The girls had come by to congrats them; follow by, Willow, Fancy and Melody.

Meanwhile, Serena's father was position at the table in wait on his wife to return with their plate.

"Dear, you should go and congrats them!" His wife advised, as she placed his and her plate down onto the table.

"I will. When the crowd dies down," Mr. Tsukino answered.

"Oh, okay" Mrs. Tsukino said.

Suddenly, she seen her husband get up to go do as suggested.

The cutting of the cake went good, no messes. 'Thank goodness!' Serena thought as she considered how clumsy she is.

"Lita, the food you prepared was delicious!" Serena said in between mouthful, as she went back for seconds after the cake she inhaled moments ago.

"I'm so glad you like it!" Lita replied, and smiled

Unanticipated, they all ceased their action, for someone had entered the inside.

As the boys pulled up to the building, they viewed the crowded place. They got out of the Impala and went into the building. When they opened the door, they seen all eyes was on them.  Sam cleared his throat, so Dean would say something.

 

"Dean, you can't be serious!" Sam questioned, concerned.

"My thoughts exactly!" Cas agreed.

"What?" Dean asked, in a hasty tone.

"You're breaking into a wedding? So, when did you become a wedding crasher?" Sam asked, sarcastic.

"Sammy, I need to talk her! I can't wait no more!!" Dean said and Sam shook his head.

"I be right back!" Cas said, and disappeared.

"Cas, where you going?" Sam asked.

"Too late, Sam!" Dean pointed out.

 

"Hi! How you all doing this evening?" Dean said, and smiled innocently.

Melody observed his displayed and went to him, next she tugged him to the side.

"Nothing to see here, folks!" Melody yelled out and directly the crowd went back to what they had did before. She took her attention at Dean and said.

"Good grief, Dean! You can't wait, can you?!" With that she grasped hold his hand and lead him out of the room.

Sam was going to follow them, but was stopped by Willow and Fancy. The women had tapped their foot repeatedly, waiting on a answer for the interruption.

Soon, Melody had reached outside near an alley way and asked.

"What?! You want to talk, let's talk!" Melody thundered, as she let go of his hand.

"Tell me why-we can't be together?" Dean asked.

"Just because-" Melody said.

"You're gonna have to convince me better than that!" Dean indicated.

"How about I show you?!" Melody replied, as worry grew inside her.

"Show me?" Dean asked, puzzled.

Dean watched Melody touched her dolphin necklace, and seconds Mystic stood where Melody once did.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Dean asked, furious.

"See, I knew you would act like this!" Mystic stated, resentfully.

"It can't be!?" Dean replied, astounded.

"It is! I knew all along who you was and your job, Dean. Let me introduce myself, I'm Mystic a warrior of Justice and princess of Earth. Well, scratch off the princess part."

Dean was filled with angry. He still couldn't believe it. Why didn't he figured this out sooner?

"Why is the monster calling for you?" Dean asked, vexed. He had pulled out his gun and pointed it at her temple.

"I have no idea!" Mystic said in panic.

"You're lying! I knew you was no good witches after all!" Dean said, as he glide the tip end of his gun against her head.

"Please, Dean! You want to talk?! Right? So, let's talk!" Mystic suggested.

"Talk?! Yeah, okay!?" Dean replied, as he still held the gun to her head.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, behind a wall the half human robot creature stood quiet. She had found Mystic and her boss would be very pleased.

The reception was over and the guests was leaving, after saying their good byes, even the Tsukinos was leaving. Serena and Darien had just shared a kiss and was about to speak to the other, when her communicator went off.

"Just great! DAMN IT!" Serena said in a moan. "Wait! Has anyone seen Luna or Artemis?"

"Sure haven't! Well, Serena we both figured it would happen." Darien said, in a joke.

"Serena here! Monster out back?! Right! On our way!" She said, and closed the lid on the small device. Serena and Darien nodded toward one another.

**_~ More to come ~_ **


	15. Chapter 15

****

**A New Start**

***Chapter 15***

 

"What the hell is that?" Fancy, now Fireic asked.

"Beats me!" Willow, now Windamtic replied back.

The monster was made of steel material, but had human characteristics. It has deep purple eyes that matched the dress it was wore. Its blonde hair put up and to one side on its head. The creature keep repeating, "Mystic?!"

"Hey tin bucket! Up here!" Sailor Moon said, as she clapped her hands together; to get the monster's attention. "How dare you destroy others people's night! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"Hi, there Ms. Moon! My name is Purple eyes 04. I'm looking for Mystic!"

"It's Mrs. Moon!" Sailor Moon corrected.

"Why in the hell do you want Mystic?" Windamtic asked, angry.

"None of your business!" Purple eyes 04 replied, and tried to leave, but a single rose ceased her. Next, she took her small robotic foot and mashed the rose. "HAHAHA! A pretty rose will NOT stop me!" She said in a wicked voice, and disappeared.

"Shit!" Fireic said.

"We better find Mystic and fast!" Windamtic mentioned.

"I'll call the Scouts!" Sailor Moon said, as she got out her communicator.

Once the Scouts had transformed and was there. They discussed what needed to be done about this robot- like creature. Sailor Moon wouldn't bother the outer scouts, unless she had to. Sailor Moon pointed to the left and instructed for Windamtic, Fireic and Venus to go that way. Tuxedo Mask and herself head to the right side. Jupiter, Mars, and Mercury go back in the building to make sure that monster isn't in there. They nodded in agreement.

"If any of us come up on the creature, call! Got it!?" Sailor Moon stated.

"Got it!" The group called back.

 

* * *

 

 

"DEAN! Please!" Mystic pleaded once more. At that instant, she touched her necklace and she was Melody again. "There, is that much better?! I love you Dean!"

"AHH! Son of a bitch!" Dean replied, and removed his gun. "Why?"

"Why, what?" Melody questioned. "Why am I a witch-warrior that has fallen in love with you?"

That comment made Dean glanced up at her.

"Witches are evil!" Dean remarked.

"Not all of them! Honestly, there's not many of us good ones left!"

"Now, I understand what Cas was talking about!" Dean commented.

"Yes, and it's true! A hunter and a witch-warrior must not be together. It's forbidden. The reason is, long time ago they had troubles, doesn't mean we will. But then again other hunters might not understand!? Also, we don't chose our paths. We are guided. Another reason, they say to not get involve with anyone, including hunters."

" Wow! I have no idea! Well, it's too late for that now." Dean replied, surprised.

"You mean, you have fallen in love in with me?" Melody asked.

"Apparently!" Dean replied, with that they both chuckled.

 

Suddenly, they heard screams, followed by a crashing sound. Then, Dean and Melody glimpsed at one another.

"Let's go!" Dean said, as Melody nodded. Next, she touched her necklace once again.

"Where's Sam and Cas?" Mystic questioned.

"Where else? In search for Neconda!" Dean replied back, as he ran into the room where the creature was at.

The monster back away from where it had just plastered Sailor Moon.

"Why is it always me they target first. Damn it!" Sailor Moon huffed.

"You alright?" Mystic asked Sailor Moon.

"Yeah, for now. Ugh! Hurry and kick her ass!"

"Hello, Mystic! My Name is Purple-eye-04. I've come for you, and have been waiting to find you!" The creature spoke.

"What the hell?" Mystic said, appalled. She regained herself and said. "I'm here now, let's get this over with!"

Mystic vocalized, and whipped out her titans and was in a fighting pose.

"WOW! Where can I get me some of those?" Dean asked, impressed.

"Focus, Dean!" Mystic advised.

"So, you haven't told anyone about your dreams, or the nightmares?! The dreams tell of your true destiny that still awaits!" The monster retorted.

"Why would I tell anyone my nightmares! They are nothing, but previous worries of the day before!" Mystic stated, as she put her titans down to her waist.

"Are they?" The monster asked.

"What is she talking about?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, Melody, what is she talking about?" Sailor Moon questioned as well, while Tuxedo Mask was trying to get her free.

"I have no idea what this monster is rambling about. A nightmare is just a nightmare! Why are you here?" Mystic inquired in distasteful, as she raised her titans at the monster.

"Please my Queen! I'm doing what Neconda has ask me to do. Please have Mercy, your highness! The monster pleaded for its life.

With a swift of her titans, Mystic stabbed the monster and took them out and said."I have no such Mercy with ones that obey his every command!"

As the monster died, it bled out green goo and Sailor Moon was released from her imprisonment.

"That feels so much better!" Sailor Moon acknowledged, relieved.

"Why did it called you, Queen?" Tuxedo Mask asked, curious and furious at the same time.

"Because-" Mystic started to say, but stopped herself. She had to tell them! "Because Neconda and me had a once fling in the past, and well he promise one day he would make me his Queen. This was way before I knew that I was a warrior."

Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and Dean had an funny expression. Mystic continued.

"Neconda knew me. Knew that I was destined to become Mystic, so he befriended me. He so called "loved" and made love to me. Basically, he was pretended to be a lover. Ugh, I was such a fool!"

"Mystic!" Sailor Moon said, as she placed her hand on Mystic's shoulder. "You didn't know about his plans to use you, for who you are. It's okay. Neconda we will pay for what he has done!"

"Thank you, Sailor Moon!" Mystic uttered, softly.

Sailor Moon went to stand by Tuxedo Mask's side. He was being very quiet and she didn't know why.

Dean grabbed her shoulders and looked straight into her hurt eyes and said. "Why didn't you tell me this, before now?"

"There was no time! Remember, you just found out about me being Mystic a few minutes ago!" Mystic pointed out.

"I think any time was a perfect time!" Dean responded, while Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon nodded in agreement.

Just about the time Dean was going to say something, a sudden black cloud appeared; it was Neconda.

"Hello, my Queen! We meet again!" He replied, gleeful.

"How many times do I have to tell you! I'm not your DAMN QUEEN!" Mystic stated, irritated.

"Oh, but you are! You'll see!" Neconda remarked, as he snatched her unexpectedly.

"Hey! Let me go!" Mystic declared, as she disappeared.

"NOOOO!" Dean yelled out.

 

The two warriors had just made it there to watched Mystic vanished into thin air. Immediately, they all gasped.

"What is he going to do with her?" Sailor Moon asked.

"What else?!" Windamtic answered, as she made a angry fist.

"WHAT?" Sailor Moon inquired.

"Like she said. He wants her as his Queen, think about it!" Windamtic mentioned.

"Oh-OH!" Sailor Moon replied.

Tuxedo Mask had caught on what Windamtic said, but still he turned to Dean and said. "It's all your fault! If you had just left my sister alone. None-"

"Wait! Melody-er-Mystic is your sister?" Dean asked, confused.

"Yes!" Tuxedo Mask responded in between clinched teeth.

"Okay." Dean said, in an awkward tone. "We'll get her back!"

Then, Sailor Moon's cell phone rang, she retrieved and answered it. "Hi Andrew...What's the matter? Really?! We take a look then...You go ahead...And Andrew, thanks!" She said, and ended the call and spoke.

"That was Andrew. He said while he viewed out of his apartment window, he seen a huge flash of lights, or nearby the old, 'EB' building. He suggested that we might need to check it out."

"That place has been abandoned for years!" Tuxedo Mask announced.

"Yeah, it's also creepy too!" Sailor Moon replied, terrified.

"I bet that's where Neconda took her!" Windamtic said, as she wondered out-loud.

"You better inform the Scouts about the situation!" Fireic advised, as she glanced at Sailor Moon.

"Will do!" Sailor Moon verbalized.

Next, she punched the "star" symbol on her communicator. So all the scouts could hear the news and the plan. While Sailor Moon was doing that, Dean pulled out his to called Sam, and also told him. Dean added to make sure that Cas comes along, that they could use all the help they could get.

"Yeah, Neconda has Mystic!" Dean said into the phone. "Not sure..Just get here soon! Punched it and go! So?! Look, we may know where she's at!" Dean stated, and ended the call.

In few minutes, Sam pulled up in the Impala. Sam got out of the driver side, so his brother could drive. Even though, Dean didn't mind his younger brother driving his "baby". Sam knew that Dean needed to have something to ease him down and driving did just that.

As Dean climbed into the car, he wheeled around and asked. "Anyone need a ride?"

"We're good!" Sailor Moon rejoined, and clutched Tuxedo Mask's hand. In a flicker, they disappeared.

"We do!"Windamtic said, and peeked at Fireic.

Once Windamtic and Fireic was in the car, Dean put it into gear, and took off. They was on the way to the abandon building, that Sailor Moon previously showed them.

'It wasn't that far at all, but it's hard to tell what will be waiting for us,' thought Dean.

Few blocks across in a deserted building. Mystic could smell the dusty, musky, metallic smell and felt the pressure from the restraints on her body. She couldn't open her eyes and for some reason she was so tired. But why?

**_~ More to come ~_ **


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hello, my readers!!! Well, here's chapter 16. Enjoy!  
_ **

**A New Start**

***Chapter 16***

 

Mystic woke up and couldn't move, besides the restraints, the pain halted her. She looked down and noticed the ugly scrapes on her body and the dried blood that had ran down it. Her arms, legs and chest was cover in the red substance. Mystic groan in agony. Because of the amount of blood lost, it had made her sick and dizzy. It had occurred to her that she was completely nude, but only her privates was covered.

"Well, well, well, look who is awake!" Neconda commented and added, " Be my Queen!?"

"Hell-NOOOO!" Mystic spoke through dried, cracked lips.

"Very well!" Neconda said, as he took hold of a sharp knife against her skin, which made another new cut. Mystic cried out in pain.

"This torture will continue, unless you say yes to be my Queen!"

Mystic spit in his face. "You bitch! FINE!" Neconda said, followed by him making more slashes on her stomach. 

She screamed, as Neconda repeated his previous actions to her skin. Next, he poured alcohol on the loosen stripes of skin. 'Please! Someone help me, please!' Mystic thought and fell unconscious.

 

* * *

 

 

The Impala arrived at the abandon building. They all exited out of the car. Dean and Tuxedo Mask glanced up quickly, when they heard a scream echo from out of the building. Dean opened the trunk. Sam and Dean retrieved some well- known items.

"Impressing!" Tuxedo Mask replied, as he glimpsed at what was in the trunk, before it was closed.

"Um? Thanks, I think?!" Dean responded, after the lid was closed.

Additionally, they all went into the building. Once they split up. The Warriors went in one direction as Sam, Dean and Tuxedo Mask proceeded the other way. The Sailor Scouts stood by to guard the perimeter of the building.

"So? Tell me, Dean? When was you planning on killing Mystic?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"It did, depend on if she-" Dean replied.

"If she is what?" Tuxedo Mask inquired, thundered.

"If she's evil or not?! But, that was long before we acknowledged we love one another and understand each other. Now, I don't! This whole ordeal has left me undecided on us?!" Dean commented, lost. As he remembered what all Mystic had told him.

"Love?"

"What kind of place is this?" Sam asked, as he changed the subject.

"It's an old abandon building- A safe house." Tuxedo Mask acknowledged.

The boys nodded to one another, eyes peeled out for anything. The deserted place was made completely of metal. The doors would opened similar to a submarine's.

"We need to hurry and find her before-" Tuxedo Mask stated, but the sudden screech was overheard.

"This way!" Dean announced. He calmly motion with his gun to follow him, as his heart beat rapidly out of his chest. He knew what torment screams sound like, and that was one of them.

They searched every door, trying to be quiet, for the hinges would squeaked loudly from the years of non-use. By her screams, they was getting closer. Dean and Tuxedo Mask was thinking what they would do to this so called monster once they got there; both wanting to ceased his life.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Mystic-Melody was awake, but barely.

"I do say, Gorgeous. You have guts!" Neconda said, and laughed evilly.

"Go...To... Hell!" Mystic rasped in between breaths.

The men stopped when they heard a conservation. Dean wheeled back at them, he put two fingers to his mouth and whispered, "Sh!" so they could listen in.

"Oh, that place! You would love it, my Queen. But Hell on earth would be much better, which I am in progress of doing."

"So, that's your plan? But why do you need-" Mystic muttered.

"Need you?" Neconda answered, as he placed his knife down. He brought his hand to her hair and caressed it gently. "I need you, not to swipe your wonderful powers, but I will need a son to rule when I am gone. But first I need to get rid of something before that is started." Neconda said, as he took the knife again and hacked into her flesh.

Mystic cried out, which made Dean angry and suddenly he started to shoot at Neconda. In a few rounds, Neconda had disappeared. At that second, they noticed the marks he had left on Mystic's body.

Dean set aside his gun and stepped towards Mystic. Tuxedo Mask had went to unfasten the leather restraints that was soaked in her own blood. Sam proceeded to the opposite side to remove the other tie.

"Um. Dean? You okay?" Sam asked, as he witnessed his brother's frozen stance.

Dean ran over to Mystic-Melody, as he observed her disguised had vanished. He held back the tears, which was impossible. Dean seen where she was nude and quickly removed his jacket. Next, he wrapped it around her soaked body. 'What was that bastard trying to do to her?' Dean thought.

Tuxedo Mask took his cape off and cloaked it around what Dean's jacket didn't covered. Dean picked Melody up very carefully.

No one said a word, until they was out and close to the car. The Scouts, Warriors, Tuxedo Mask and Sam searched around for any signs of Neconda. Dean stayed with Mystic.

Minutes later, they came up empty handed. All the girls headed home. Sam went back to the hotel to see if Cas had came back, or found anything, but he had no luck either.

When Melody was in the car she would come in and out of it. Her body in attempt to heal herself, which was slowly. The injuries was getting hard to handle. Once Melody regained herself, she then realized her surroundings was in the back seat of the Impala. She looked up, groggy and registered the warm embraced wasn't Dean's. To make sure, she promptly glimpsed in the driver's seat to see him there. Then, she became aware of Darien's voice. Melody's head began to hurt, she also could taste the iron in her mouth. Melody didn't know if she was hallucinating, or not, but she got wind of an conversation between Dean and Darien.

"So, you are Melody's brother?" Dean asked.

"That would be correct!" Darien answered.

"I am not here to start trouble! I know you do not like me at all!" Dean replied, as he focused at the road in front of him.

"I'm glad you can take hints, Hunter!" Darien stated.

What was being discussed had Melody bewildered, she had missed parts of it. Soon, out of control Melody went into comatose.

It was clear that Melody had stolen Dean's heart, but there was still a lot to handle. Dean glimpsed into the rear-view mirror and noticed Melody was asleep.

Darien couldn't get over what had just happened. The images of what happened to Melody didn't just haunted Dean, but Darien as well. His sister was almost murdered by some freak. Then, this idiot comes along and claims he loves her. 'Yeah, whatever we will see. I am watching you hunter!' Darien thought, protective.

Melody woke up in Darien's apartment. Luna and Artemis was being filled in by Darien, Serena and Dean. Dean was puzzled to how these cats talked, but steadily he began to adjust to it. They all had agreed on the way this was heading, it wasn't likable.

'What was going on? How long have I been out? Why ain't I healing fast, like I normally do?!' Melody thought, befuddled.

 

Melody realized she was positioned on the couch and her stomach reminded of the pain she had endorsed.

The Warriors and herself have what you might say, the healing touch. This was the first time, it had been this bad. She must stayed strong! Melody would take deep breaths as the ache would hit her. She squinted around to see Darien and Serena was on his black leather couch. Dean was seated on the love-seat, next to her. Luna and Artemis was on the coffee table, all in a deep discussion.

"Hey, Melody!" Dean said, as he helped her up easy.

Darien watched every move that this so called mighty hunter did. Especially towards his baby sister. 'Because of him, Mel got hurt! Why can't he go on and leave us at peace!' Darien thought, annoyed.

"How you feeling?" Serena asked, worried.

"Good. I think.I-" Melody said, fidgety. She went to feel for her necklace and her eyes widened, because she couldn't transformed into Mystic. Melody perceived that she left her sentence off and quickly added."I be back to normal in a few days."

"Mel, you sure that you're okay?" Darien inquired.

"I'm fine, Dar. Really!" Melody stated, serious.

All of the sudden, Melody shivered, noticeable.

"What's wrong?" Darien questioned, concerned.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked, unease.

"Just tired and weak. I'll be okay." Melody replied and gave a slight grin.

"But?" Darien finished.

Melody had always hated the fact that Darien knew what she couldn't say. It was a blessing and curse all in one.

"But-I think, Neconda did a spell that subtracted my powers, but not permanently. Probably when I was.- Anyways." Melody said, as she tried to remember what had took place.

"WHAT?" They all replied, shocked.

"Yeah, I was afraid of this. But like I said it's not permanent." Melody spoke.

"How do you know it's not permanent?" Darien asked.

"Because, he told me he needed me, but the one thing was-" Melody said, but hastily grasped her head.

"Mel?!" Dean and Darien questioned.

"I'm good!" Melody answered.

Dean glanced over at Darien and mentioned. "Didn't you say you guys tend to heal quick? A faster way of mending? What did you mean by that? Is there a way to heal her? Cas, can heal, but he is still regaining strength from last time."

Melody looked over at her brother and said, "We could use the golden crystal."

"Yes we could, but you know it's only to be used in an emergency , not a normal healing situation." Darien said in a stern voice.

Melody peeked down at herself. "How could this not be more of a time to use it? Again, I do understand..."

"She's got a point, Darien!" Serena pronounced, and observed in Melody's direction. "I am just glad you safety back with us!"

"I agree!" Luna said, while Artermis nodded.

"This Neconda is up to something. And we must be one step ahead of him to succeed!" Artermis added.

Serena got up and went into a room. Shortly after, she came back with a blanket and a pillow. She had noticed Melody's shivers and the fact that she tried to hide them, made the pain worst.

"Here, Mel. This may help you feel more comfortable." Serena said in comfort.

"Thanks, Serena!" Melody replied, as she retrieved the items.

"You're Welcome!" Serena said cheerful, and turned to Darien. She patted his hand and said. "Let's go to bed! I am beat! It has been a LONG day for us all!"

Darien peeped up and it was clear they both had different intentions. All he wanted to do was strangled this hunter's neck. It was true he hadn't grew up with Melody, but their past memories shown of how close they were. He did need some sleep, though. Darien was furious with this so called hunter. She got hurt because of him. Now, she had no way of defense. He replied with, "You go head. I'll be in there in a minute."

"Okay," Serena responded.

Darien waited, until Serena had shut the door to their bedroom door, before he said the following.

"If you ever hurt my sister-What monsters you have hunted in the past will be nothing, as what I will be if you ever harm her in any way! You do, and they will be nothing left of you to be bury! Good Night!" Darien spoke bitterly, as he got up to head to the bedroom.

"Okay? That was awkward!" Dean mentioned.

"Yeah, it was!" Melody agreed.

It wasn't long that Darien and Serena had fallen asleep. Dean and Melody was still up, talking faintly.

"You mentioned a golden crystal?" Dean asked.

"Well, the Golden crystal can be use as a speed up-healing process." Melody pronounced.

"Yeah, I got that! Couldn't you just use it?"

"I could, but then it would drain Darien, and I couldn't do that. It's his power form. All of you will need your strength to battle against Neconda. He's-" Melody quickly seized her stomach.

"Mel, Melody you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Just sore and tender." Melody responded.

Dean wrapped his arms around her cautiously, and said. "I don't want to lose you!"

"You won't lose me, Dean! I'll always be here!" And with that she kissed him. At that moment, she gave him a deep passionate kiss, which made Dean said.

"Melody, you not well enough for this! I think what you need is some sleep!" Dean mentioned. Next, he created a bed and picked her up, and delicately laid her down. Once settled in, Melody quivered. Dean response with, "I'm here, don't worry. You're safe, now!"

Hours had past, and Melody woke up from a night mare she had. She seated straight up with Dean by her side. He began to soothe her back to sleep, which she soon slumbered.

 

Morning had arrived and Darien was the first one to be up, followed by Serena. He went over to start the coffee, while Serena fetched the cups.

"So glad she's resting, aint you?" Serena asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes!" Darien answered, but still in his own world.

Dean was waken by the smell of the coffee being brew. He gently rose not to disturbed Melody. It wasn't long, until Melody was up. However, her gashes made it hard for her to get up. She screamed in agony.

"MELODY?" Serena, Darien and Dean spoke in unison.

"I'm good!" Melody whispered.

"No, you're not!" Dean said.

"Damn Neconda! I will make him pay!" Darien commented.

 While in Dean's thoughts he complied with Darien.

Serena clutched her pink communicator and told the girls to scout the city. She also asked for Amy to come by, for Melody wasn't getting better.

The discomfort was to much for Melody, in doing so it lead her to be unconsciousness.

Darien had returned from getting an ice pack for her. He placed it into the bowl to thaw some and spoke. "Dean, bring her in here!"

Dean did as he was instructed. They entered the other guest bedroom. He had fixed this room up when Rini was here, that was the last time it of its usage.

"Melody is in more pain than she leads on?!" Darien said, as Dean placed her on the bed. "Now, she needs to rest! Maybe the more rest she gets, the faster she'll heal."

Dean concluded. He needed to keep busy. He squeezed her hand and kiss her forehead. "Don't leave me, Melody! I need and love you!"

The two men came out of the room. Darien stood in the living room, while Dean headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going?" Darien asked, enraged at Dean's action.

"I'm gonna to kill this son of a bitch! Enough is enough! " Dean remarked and Darien nodded in agreement.

Serena had checked on Melody's wounds something was odd about them. After one had healed, another slice appeared on her skin.

"Hey guys! You need to look at this!" Serena yelled out. The men quickly went back into the room.

"What the hell?" Dean stated, confused.

"That Bastard!" Darien thundered.

"He's not done with her, yet. Must be part of the spell!" Serena guessed. 

 

At that point, Serena got up and soaked a towel in warm soapy water. Next, she put the cloth material on the cuts.

Darien turned to Dean. Dean couldn't take it anymore. He needed to leave so he said.

"I will be back! Keep her safe!" With that he was gone.

 

Outside, Dean had made it to the Impala and phoned Sam. "Hey Sam...There's more to this then what we thought...I will...Meet you there!" He hung up and proceeded in the direction given to him.

 

"Darien, what are we gonna to do?" Serena asked, panicky.

"Serena, I have no idea? Just don't give up! As long as we can stop the bleeding, she'll be fine!" Darien suggested.

**_~ More to come ~_ **


	17. Chapter 17

_**A New Start** _

_***Chapter 17*** _

 

In a blue light, Melody opened her eyes and looked around. She realized the pain was gone. What room was she in? Melody seen a small mirror and took hold of it. Next, she lifted her red-stained shirt. She had expected to see the cut to leak blood as she peeled off the material, instead there was a paper-thin scar. Then, she put her shirt down and went to find someone.

Darien and Serena was seated in the living room. Serena and Darien, both had an stunned expression to see Melody.

"Melody?" They both asked, as they got up to hugged her.

"Where's Dean?" Melody asked in despair.

"Out!" Darien replied.

"What do you mean, out?" Melody inquired.

"He said he would be back." Serena added.

Melody quickly grabbed her phone and called Dean's number, but all she got was his voice mail.

Suddenly, she felt dizzy and flopped to the nearest chair to her.

"I'll get Amy!" Serena replied, as she noticed Melody's sudden paleness.

After Amy had checked her out. She had told Melody that staying put and plenty of rest would be best, while Amy began her research for a cure. Melody appreciated the help, but she needed to get away! To get some fresh air. This being poison was still a shocked to her.

 

* * *

 

 

Later on, Melody sneaked out. Once she was outside, Melody was relieved at the no longer being smothered. Sam had texted her the address of where Dean was at, and that was the direction she was going in.

When Melody seen the scene, tears flooded her eyes. There on the ground held up by Sam was Dean's lifeless body. Tears, also fallen down from Sam's cheeks.

"What happened Sam?" Melody asked, her voice hoarse.

"I don't know?! First, he was talking, and the next he was crunched over. Follow by him screaming out in pain, and calling out your name!" Sam mentioned.

"I know what has happened, now!" Melody replied. This made Sam glanced up at her, she then continued with. " He's poisoned!"

"Poisoned?!"

"Yes, from me. I didn't know I was, or I wouldn't have kissed him."

Soon after, a black puff appeared. It was Neconda, he had been watching them.

"Oh-poor, Melody! You didn't know that all along you be your sweetheart's downfall!" Neconda said with a sneer, but very gently put his hand on her shoulder.

Melody brushed his hand off and asked, "What do you want Neconda?"

"Just to make you happy, Gorgeous!" Neconda responded and added. "Seeing, how you are not. I have a proposition?"

"NECONDA, YOU ARE THE REASON MELODY AND DEAN ARE IN THIS MESS!" Sam yelled out.

"Tsk, Tsk. Sam, it isn't nice to be rude to someone offering  help to save your brother's life." Neconda said, as he moved his pointed finger back and forth.

"Sure, whatever!" Sam muttered. He turned to Melody and spoke in a warning tone. "Don't accept, or trust him! It's a trick!"

"What do you propose, Neconda?" Melody inquired.

"You see- I have the only cure!" Neconda remarked.

"YEAH!? WHATEVER! ALL OF THIS WAS YOUR PLAN FROM THE START!" Sam said, enraged.

"Now, Now Sam!" Neconda said. With a wave of magic, he slapped Sam's mouth with a piece of duct tape. "Here." Neconda replied, as he threw a clear pouch with a tiny jar bottle to Melody. Which she caught and stared at it.

"You can have that, on one condition!" Neconda stated, as he lifted the bag up into the air. "Join me, Melody and the bag is yours!" Neconda spoke and handed out his hand for a deal. "You can have the antidote only at this request. There is enough for you and Dean. Don't do this and well Dean will die!"

"Don't listen to him!" Sam said, as he caution her. After he had took the tape off.

"Melody, you know I have not once lied to you, trust that!" Neconda retorted.

Melody teared up, she couldn't believe the distasteful choices in front of her. She peeked at Sam, who was still holding Dean. At that instinct, Sam knew what she was gonna to do. He shook his head no.

"Well, Melody, what is it gonna to be?" Neconda asked, curious.

"I don't know? Heal, Dean first! Then I-" Melody suggested.

"Don't believe me? Take it out and fill the syringe yourself and heal him yourself!"

"Fine!" Melody replied, unsure. She did what Neconda offered.

Minutes later, Dean came to and asked, weakly. "What the hell happened?"

Sam and Melody was grateful, but she had to tell him.

"You was poisoned- by me Dean. I didn't know I was. I am truly sorry! I must go, in order to protect you!" Melody spoke softly, and put her hand on his cheek. Then, she kissed his cheek and said. "Goodbye, Dean! I will always love you!"

"What? Melody, what are talking about?!" Dean asked, confusedly.

Melody wheeled away from Dean and said to Neconda. "Alright, Neconda. DEAL!" She said, as she shook his hand.

"Excellent!" Neconda said, and laughed evilly.

"NO MELODY!" Dean shouted.

"NOOOO!" The Sailors, the Warriors and Tuxedo Mask shrilled out as well.

Suddenly, a bright black light appeared and it surrounded Melody.  After it finished, there stood a completely different Melody. Her hair once brunette was now coal black, her hazels eyes replaced with yellow ones and her lips coated in black. Her outfit similar to her previous one, but black instead of the aqua green color, plus a cape. On-top of her head was a black diamond crown. She gave out a light chuckled.

"Feels good don't it, my gorgeous Queen!" Neconda jeered.

"QUEEN?" The Scouts, the Warriors, Tuxedo Mask gasped. While Sam and Dean remained appalled.

"Yes, meet Queen Destrola!" Neconda announced.

"Melody-Mystic??!" Dean asked, perplexed.

"I was formerly known by that un-tasteful name. My name is Destrola, now! This power flowing through my veins is so wonderful and refreshing!" Destrola replied, and crackled out a vicious laughter.

_**Uh Oh! What will happen?** _

_**~ More to come ~** _


End file.
